Une étincelle dans les ténèbres
by Etincelle Nocturne
Summary: AU. DarkHarry.Du côté du lord, il est chargé d'une mission contre Dumbledore. Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il rencontrera Ginny, une élève. Une véritable haine se vouera entre eux deux qu’une attirance viendra tout changer.SUSPENDUE
1. Prologue

Titre : Une étincelle dans les Ténèbres.

Auteur : Etincelle Nocturne.

Genre : Mistery/Romance/Drama/Tragedy

Rating : M

Couple : Harry/Ginny

Résumé : Univers alternatif, les parents d'Harry sont encore vivant. Harry est plus beau et plus fort que jamais. Seulement il n'est pas dans le côté de lumière que tout le monde espérait mais du côté du seigneur des ténèbres qui l'a attiré vers les ténèbres afin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à défaut de ne plus pouvoir le tuer. On interdit Harry de faire ses études à Poudlard mais à Durmstrang où il se révèle être un très bon élève. Harry sera charger d'un plan diabolique contre Dumbledore pour cela il devra être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à ses 21 ans où il rencontrera Ginny, 17 ans, plus belle que jamais. Maligne, intelligente et malheureusement pour Harry contre les forces obscures. Une véritable haine se vouera entre eux deux qu'une attirance viendra tout changer.

XXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXX

Prologue :

La rue était malfamée et très peu éclairée, on entendait la musique de la discothèque en bruit de fond, des gens hurlaient de manière déjantée comme seuls des sorciers sous l'emprise de l'alcool pouvaient le faire. La grosse porte blindée de couleur noire, s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser sortir un jeune homme habillé de sa longue robe de sorcier noire. Son visage était caché par l'ombre que donnait la longue façade de la discothèque. Il s'avança de sa démarche arrogante où un rayon de lumière provenant du réverbère le plus proche pu éclairer son beau visage. Il avait des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et ébouriffés, lui donnant un air indompté. Ses yeux étaient verts émeraude et semblaient refléter bien plus que la pierre précieuse. Ils reflétaient l'image d'un jeune homme qui a vu bien plus de chose qu'il n'aurait dû en voir. Ils étaient glacials, et semblaient émaner une grande puissance, une grande intelligence. Son nez était droit et bien fait, sa bouche rouge et bien dessinée. Il avait la peau blanche qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux, ses yeux et sa bouche. Il avait un air d'ange si bien que le dicton : « Visage d'ange mais âme de diable » pourrait tout à fait s'identifier à lui. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur du bâtiment et essaya de se sentir mieux, toute cette animation l'avait quelque peu énervé. Il alluma une cigarette pour se détendre. La rue d'en face était remplie de poubelles à moitié éventrées. Un chat en sortit en miaulant, courant vers le long de la rue où le jeune homme pu voir deux hommes apparemment moldues qui se dirigeaient d'une façon qui se voulait intimidante vers lui. Harry les regarda, impassible. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste en face de lui en serrant les poings. Harry se redressa pour mieux leur faire face. Il observa les deux hommes baraqués de haut en bas, aucun des deux n'avait encore prononcé de paroles. Ils semblaient se juger du regard, celui qui baissera les yeux perdra mais Harry qui n'en avait que faire de ces gamineries, marcha le long de la rue comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent révélant leurs dents sales.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller, toi la-bas ? » demanda l'un des deux en levant un sourcil.

Harry s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas, il s'alluma une deuxième cigarette et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ce qui sembla énervé le deuxième homme.

« Pour qui tu te prends, retournes-toi quand je te parle ! »

« Comme tu voudras » répondit Harry d'un ton détaché, pressé de s'amuser un peu.

Il se retourna et s'avança de nouveau vers les deux hommes.

« C'est bien, t'es un bon garçon, et maintenant tu me donnes tout ce que t'as sur toi si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à nous deux. » Dit l'homme en souriant gaiement.

Harry tira sur sa cigarette et recracha la fumée en plein sur la figure de l'homme. Ses yeux montrant une forte détermination. Le deuxième insulté par son arrogance leva le poing sur lui avec l'intention de le frapper mais Harry, rapide comme l'éclair, avait déjà sortit sa baguette et envoyé les deux hommes en plein dans le mur. Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal alors qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé et semblèrent surpris. Harry eut un rictus.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » demanda un des hommes.

« Il fallait te renseigner avant de me menacer » dit Harry d'une voix sarcastique.

Harry se retourna et fit quelques pas en regardant le ciel tandis que les hommes tentaient de s'enfuir en courant le plus vite possible, ils n'avaient fait que quatre mètres qu'ils se retrouvaient déjà par terre. Harry leur lança un endoloris à tous les deux et se délecta du cri d'horreur que ceux-ci poussèrent. Il s'avança vers celui qui avait osé le menacer et s'abaissa sur lui en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il avança sa cigarette sur son front et l'écrasa sur celui-ci, il poussa un cri de douleur atroce qui fit sourire Harry encore plus.

« Ca t'apprendra à me menacer » murmura Harry à son oreille, l'autre en avait profité pour s'enfuir et Harry ne chercha même pas à l'en empêcher.

« Espèce d'ordures ! » cracha l'autre.

« Oh, ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu dis là. » dit Harry d'une voix boudeuse. « Excuse-toi ! »

« Jamais » Prononça difficilement l'autre.

« Très bien, IMPERO ! » siffla Harry entre ses lèvres.

Tout de suite l'homme sembla dans un état second, il semblait plus bête qu'un agneau et encore plus innocent. Harry lui ordonna de lécher le sol sale et rocailleux de la ruelle. Sans aucunes remarques, l'homme s'abaissa et commença à lécher consciencieusement le sol. Harry se laissa à rire d'une manière hystérique et s'appuya sur le mur en se tenant les côtes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la rue semblait déjà plus propre mais ce n'était plus aussi drôle aux yeux d'Harry. Il lui ordonna de cesser son nettoyage et il s'approcha de lui de sa démarche conquérante. L'homme était agenouillé et le regardait avec adoration d'un œil vide. Harry prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et jaugea son âme.

« Tu ne vaux rien, moldu ! »

Il leva sa baguette vers l'homme et commença à prononcer « Avada… » quand quatre 'pop' signes de transplanage se firent entendre.

Il se retourna avec un air d'extrême lassitude sur le visage. Quatre mangemorts étaient postés devant lui, leurs capes les recouvraient de façon à ce qu'Harry ne pusse les reconnaître. Il s'avança vers eux d'une manière arrogante tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« Alors, les gars ! Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois ? »

Un des mangemorts remua légèrement, gêné.

« Quoi ! Lucius, mon attitude t'énerve ? » reprit Harry en s'avançant vers le mangemort en question en souriant machiavéliquement.

« Le maître te cherche abruti ! » cracha celui-ci.

Harry reprit son sérieux, en secouant la tête.

« Oui, je sais, je suis légèrement en retard… Dîtes-lui que j'arrive, le temps que je finisse cette épave… » déclara-t-il avec un signe de tête vers le moldu toujours agenouillé par terre.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Arrête tes gamineries, Potter et amène-toi immédiatement, le maître est fou de fureur envers toi ! » s'exclama un autre mangemort.

« Je n'aimerais d'ailleurs pas être à ta place ! » s'exclama Lucius en riant à gorge déployée.

« Va te faire foutre, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Harry lâcha sa cigarette dans une flaque d'eau et se délecta du bruit qu'elle produisit au contact avec l'eau. Puis, très lentement il se retourna et tua le moldu sans aucunes autres formes de procès.

« Allez, emmenez-moi… Je suis prêt ! » dit-il avec sarcasmes.

Les mangemorts lui prirent chacun un bras et transplanèrent vers le domaine de Voldemort.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se trouvaient dans une pièce circulaire ou une longue table se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce. Elle était faite de verre ainsi que les chaises. Les murs, eux, étaient d'un vert satiné. Au bout de la longue table se trouvait un fauteuil de dos où était certainement assis le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Quand il entendit les mangemorts revenir, il se retourna violemment laissant découvrir son visage. Loin d'être laid, il avait des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit, ils reflétaient la cruauté et une soif de pouvoir. Malgré son âge, il paraissait toujours jeune et d'une grande beauté. Sa beauté était glaciale et machiavélique. Il se redressa et s'avança vers ses dévoués serviteurs. Il se positionna en face d'Harry, le regardant d'un air méprisant. Ses sbires tenaient toujours Harry fermement et Harry face à tant d'histoires leva les yeux au ciel.

« La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça JE TE TUE ! » hurla Voldemort de colère. « Quand JE t'appelle tu viens dans les minutes qui suivent ! Tu devrais mourir pour ton irrespect. » cracha le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry à cette phrase avait cesser de regarder tout autour de lui et avait observer le Lord droit dans les yeux comme pour le défendre de faire ça. Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de cracher sa haine au sol, juste devant les pieds d'Harry. Les mangemorts ricanèrent juste avant qu'un regard de Lord Voldemort les fasse taire en une fraction de seconde.

« Cependant, reprit Voldemort, j'ai une mission à te confier, c'est ta dernière chance d'en sortir vivant. Elle consiste à …

La mission consistait à s'introduire dans Poudlard comme Professeur, concierge, garde-chasse, tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver comme poste à Poudlard. Il devait connaître toutes les faiblesses de Dumbledore et pour cela, il devait devenir très proche de lui. Harry avait fait ses études à Dumstrang, ses parents l'y avait envoyer suite à une haine immense pour Albus Dumbledore qui autrefois était très proche d'eux. Ils ne voulaient pas l'envoyer à Poudlard au risque de faire plaisir à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Dumbledore avait fait auparavant une énorme erreur, une erreur qui leur avait coûter la mort de leur meilleur ami, Peter Pettigrow. James et Lily Potter ne lui avaient jamais pardonner et avaient toujours une haine terrible envers lui. C'est pour cela que la mission d'Harry serait difficile, son simple nom pourrait détruire la confiance que Dumbledore pourrait lui porter. Harry répugnait à l'idée de s'approcher de ce vieux con dont on lui avait toujours parler en mal, il appréhendait la réaction de ses parents quand il leur dirait qu'il travaillerait pour lui.

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Ca vous a plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas ce chapitre est très court et ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain fait à peu près douze pages ! Si ca vous a plu reviewez moi S.V.P!

merci de m'avoir lu...

Etincelle Nocturne (ou E.N)


	2. La mission

**Titre :** Une étincelle dans les Ténèbres.

**Auteur :** Etincelle Nocturne.

**Genre :** Mistery/Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Harry/Ginny

**Résumé :** Univers alternatif, les parents d'Harry sont encore vivants. Harry est plus beau et plus fort que jamais. Seulement il n'est pas dans le côté de lumière que tout le monde espérait mais du côté du seigneur des ténèbres qui l'a attiré vers les ténèbres afin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à défaut de ne plus pouvoir le tuer. On interdit Harry de faire ses études à Poudlard mais à Durmstrang où il se révèle être un très bon élève. Harry sera charger d'un plan diabolique contre Dumbledore pour cela il devra être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à ses 21 ans où il rencontrera Ginny, 17 ans, plus belle que jamais. Maligne, intelligente et malheureusement pour Harry contre les forces obscures. Une véritable haine se vouera entre eux deux qu'une attirance viendra tout changer.

**RaR: **

**Sahada :** Merci ! Ta reviews m'a fait très plaisir d'autant plus que c'était ma première!lol. Et je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas faire un autre couple que Harry/Ginny car j'avais déjà tout inventé dans ma tête et ça ne colerait pas si c'était un autre perso. Les couple Harry/ Hermione, j'aime pas vraiment, et les slashs, j'adore les lire mais je suis une merde pour les écrire... Donc, j'espère que tu continueras à les lire même si tu n'aime pas ce couple, s'il te plaiiiiiit ? lol. Non je te force à rien, tu fais ce que tu veux. bisous et dans l'espoir d'une deuxième review.

**Smoke :** C'est vrai ? T'aime vraiment ? hihihihihihihi (auteur surexcitée) j'espère que la suite te plairas et que tu ne la trouvera pas trop barbante... Mais il faut bien que je mette tout en route! lol. Allez bisous et bonne lecture.

**Vinvin :** Merci! Tu n'avais jamais lu de dark fic avant ? Pour moi c'est les plus captivante, et j'aime tellement voir Harry avec des allures de méchant! J'en rafolle !(rien que d'y penser je suis toute excitée!lol). En tout cas j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas... Et continue de me reviewer, j'adore ça, ça m'encourage à écrire! Quoique, normalement, la suite viendra dans un bout de temps.

**Nighthawk-59 :** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Tu trouve que j'ai un bon style ? hihihihihihi! Rien de tel pour me faire plaisir ! merci. Il y a une petite apparition de Ginny, j'espère que tu la trouveras à ton goût, mais ne t'inquiète pas on la reverra plus dans les prochains cahpitres! bisous et bonne lecture.

**Linoubell : **Salut! merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi.

**Mileslerenard : **Kikou! Merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas arriver trop tard à ton goût car les autres seront encore plus long à venir car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment. dsl, et surtout continue à me reviewer ça me fait très plaisir !

**Attention ! **il y a un petit lemon dans ce chapitre âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

XXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXX

**1er chapitre : La mission**

Harry sortit du QG de Voldemort, un air ennuyé sur son visage. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui, bien que c'était le mois d'août, il faisait toujours très froid à Moscou. En effet, le quartier général de Voldemort était situé à Moscou en Russie, le pays même où était situé l'institut Durmstrang. Il vit du coin de l'œil quelques mangemorts transplaner, tous principalement vers l'Angleterre. Ce pays représentait tellement pour Harry, c'était le pays de son enfance, le pays où habitait ses parents, et bien-sûr c'était en Grande-Bretagne que se trouvait Poudlard. Un léger sourire mesquin s'étala sur les lèvres d'Harry. Bien qu'il trouvait sa mission périlleuse. Il devait avouer que c'était de loin la plus intéressante que Voldemort lui ait proposé depuis des lustres.

Cependant, Harry était légèrement anxieux. Il avait, mainte et mainte fois, déçu le Lord Noir, mais là il semblait qu'il était plus que sérieux en affirmant que cette mission était sa dernière chance. Il essaya de ne pas penser aux conséquences s'il ratait cette mission, mais après tout il s'appelait Harry Potter et il était un sorcier très puissant. Harry commença à marcher dans les rues de Moscou, la vérité était qu'il appréhendait sa venue chez lui. Ses parents savaient qu'il fréquentait des mangemorts, mais pas qu'il en était un, il craignait plus que tout, leur réaction. D'autant plus qu'ils détestaient Dumbledore, et qu'il serait alors difficile pour Harry d'expliquer son choix de travailler pour lui… Si toutefois, il y arrivait.

En repensant à Voldemort, Harry serra les poings, il ne regrettait pas son choix de devenir mangemort mais parfois il tremblait de colère à l'idée de rester soumis à ce détritus. La vérité était qu'Harry avait énormément d'ambition, et la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était allié au Seigneur des Ténèbres était qu'il voulait prendre sa place. Il se savait très puissant, mais malheureusement il soupçonnait Voldemort de l'être encore plus. Alors dès sa sortie de Durmstrang, il s'était soumis à lui en espérant connaître les pouvoirs du lord Noir et ses faiblesses. Et il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter, en cachette, il avait amassé beaucoup de pouvoir et avait fait très attention aux points sensibles de Voldemort. Malheureusement, Harry s'était vite aperçu qu'il répugnait à l'idée de servir quelqu'un, il se sentait trop important pour être le chien d'un homme. Il avait eut dans l'idée d'être un sbire modèle, mais… le caractère légendaire des Potter ne pouvait s'y résigner et Voldemort s'était vite méfié de lui et l'avait trop souvent mis à l'écart. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait le pouvoir d'éliminer Voldemort et Dumbledore, s'il jouait fin il pourrait devenir un des plus grands sorciers du monde. Mais il fallait à tout prix que Dumbledore croit en lui, et que rien ne vienne se mettre en travers de son passage…

Harry s'alluma une cigarette, et regarda la fumée blanche que ses poumons relâchaient. Il essayait peut-être de trouver une réponse dans cette fumée épaisse et toxique. Il réfléchissait, puis pris d'un élan de courage et de détermination, il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol humide de la rue et transplana vers l'Angleterre, un air conquérant sur le visage.

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXENXXEN

Une fois arrivé en Angleterre, il observa avec satisfaction que le temps était beaucoup plus clément ici. Il retira sa cape si noir qui accrochait les rayons du soleil. Puis, il regarda le manoir devant lequel il venait de transplaner. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici, quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas revu ses parents. Il marcha vers le portail et poussa la porte qui ne grinçait plus, il se souvenait qu'à sa dernière visite il grinçait et il avait d'ailleurs conseillait à son père de le graisser. L'allée était propre et très bien entretenue, il reconnaissait là l'amour des fleurs de sa mère. Des centaines de fleurs de variétés différentes étaient plantées sur le bord de l'allée. Harry leva les yeux vers l'imposante bâtisse, elle n'avait pas changé, son toit noir comme l'ébène brillait toujours autant, les murs blancs de pierre étaient toujours aussi éclatants, et la lourde porte en chêne se tenait toujours aussi droite et défendait la propriété. Harry eut un sourire, c'était si bon de retourner chez soi !

Enfin, Harry s'approcha de la porte. Il souffla un bon coup et se servit du Griffon qui faisait office de sonnette et cogna la porte. Il attendit que quelqu'un ouvre. Ce fut sa mère, toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux auburn brillaient et encadraient un visage qui semblait décidé à ne pas vieillir. Ses yeux verts dont il avait hérité furent remplis d'étoile avant qu'elle ne s'exclame avec un énorme sourire.

« Mon chéri ! Tu es rentré ! »

Elle l'enlaça dans ses bras très fortement en manquant de l'étouffer. Harry ria et lui fit un bisou sur sa joue.

« Bonjour Maman » fit-il en rentrant dans la demeure.

Lily ferma la porte, prit sa main et l'emmena toute guillerette vers le bureau de son père. Elle frappa à la double porte en bois tout en lui souriant d'un air heureux.

Il entendit son père répondre à travers la porte et Lily s'empressa de rentrer en tenant toujours la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

« Devine qui est là ! » dit-elle en s'approchant du bureau de ministre de James qui restait le nez dans ses papiers.

A ses mots, il leva ses yeux et resta bouche-bée quelques secondes avant de se lever et de venir enlacer Harry.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il « Tu… tu as tellement changé ! »

Harry eut un sourire éclatant en observant son père, lui n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même. Harry s'était souvent identifié à son père tant la ressemblance était frappante, la seule chose qui différait était ses yeux, ils étaient couleur noisette. Et quelques-uns uns lui avaient même dit qu'Harry avait un plus petit nez que son père mais sinon ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« Viens donc boire un café dans la cuisine, ça te réchauffera, il doit faire encore frais en Russie. » s'exclama sa mère d'un ton protecteur.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et de les suivre vers la cuisine. Elle avait changé, les chaises en bois que Sirius avait offert pour leurs 10 ans de mariage avaient fait place à des épaisses chaises rembourrées en cuir noir. Un gros meuble remplaçait le garde-manger. Elle avait l'air plus…riche. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas revenu les voir depuis sa sortie à Dumstrang à ses 17 ans. Il s'assit confortablement sur une des nouvelles chaises en continuant d'observer la cuisine d'un air curieux.

« Ca a beaucoup changé ici. » déclara Harry en reposant ses yeux sur ses parents.

« Oui, ton père a eut une promotion. » répondit Lily en préparant le café comme si c'était une évidence.

« Je ne comprends pas que depuis que nous nous sommes mariés, tu fasses toujours le café alors qu'il suffirait de le faire apparaître. » dit James d'un ton moqueur.

« C'est que ce n'est pas poli, au moins quand il y a des invités ils savent d'où ce café vient puisque je le fais devant eux, et ils n'ont pas à ce demander où a-t-il été fait et avec quoi. » se justifia Lily

« Harry est notre fils, il n'est pas comme s'il était un invité. » décréta James.

Lily soupira d'un air désespéré. Harry avait l'impression de retourner en enfance, toujours des petites disputes, des taquineries, mais une demi-heure après ils s'enverront des regards amoureux comme pour la première fois qu'ils se sont connus. Harry était fier de ses parents car après 22 ans de mariage ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux.

« Alors Harry, tu travailles ? » demanda James en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Heu… Non j'en cherche justement. » répondit Harry n'ayant pas eut le courage de dire à son père qu'il voulait se faire embaucher par Dumbledore.

« Ah ! Et tu cherches dans quoi ? » s'intéressa sa mère.

« J'aimerais être professeur. » déclara Harry d'un ton officiel.

« Professeur ? » répéta James. « Oh…bon choix, c'est un métier très honorable, j'avais juste l'espoir que tu resterais en Angleterre. »poursuivit-t-il.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne resterais pas en Angleterre. » affirma Harry de son regard pénétrant.

« Mais enfin tu ne veux pas travailler pour ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, Harry ! »demanda James d'un air effaré.

« Ce ne serait pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je pense pareille que vous sur ce vieux connard, seulement si j'ai une chance d'exercer le métier que je veux et cela près de ma famille, je pense qu'il faut la saisir et ne pas la laisser passer, vous ne pensez pas ? Je ne changerais en aucun cas d'opinion envers lui mais je n'ai pas envie de travailler en Russie, d'abord parce que c'est loin et le salaire y est médiocre. » dit Harry d'un ton convaincant.

Harry n'aimait pas mentir à ses parents sur la raison de son désir d'exercer à Poulard mais sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu as raison mon chéri, nous n'avons pas le droit de te priver de rester en Angleterre. Fais ce que tu veux mais j'espère juste que se sera le bon choix. »

« Sinon j'aurais certainement une place pour toi au quartier des aurors ! Tu as fait des études qui satisferait pour devenir auror à ton tour. » objectiva James. « Puis c'est bien mieux payer que professeur. »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas un métier qui me plait, presque tout mon entourage fait auror, toi, Sirius, Remus, grand-père et grand-mère. Heureusement qu'il y a eut maman qui a changé un peu de registre en devenant guérisseuse… Je veux avoir un truc à moi, tu comprends ? » demanda Harry à son père.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et encaissa le coup silencieusement.

« Tu sais au moins si Dumbledore cherche un professeur dans son école ? » demanda Lily d'une voix douce.

« J'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. » répondit Harry d'une voix incertaine.

« Regarde la dedans, c'est là qu'il le dit quand il a besoin de professeur. » dit Lily en lui tendant la Gazette du sorcier.

Harry acquiesça et commença à tourner les pages du journal jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux faits

divers :

_Divers _

Le professeur Dumbledore, directeur du collège Poudlard recherche un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal compétant et qui serait disponible dès le 1 septembre prochain. Tout candidat potentiel serait invité à se rendre à son bureau à Poudlard même.

C'était écrit tout en bas de la page en petits caractères. Harry arracha la page et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il informa sa mère qu'il y avait bien un poste vacant et repris un café.

« Tu dors ici mon chéri ? » demanda Lily.

« Bien-sûr qu'il va dormir ici, je ne le laisserais pas repartir après toutes ces années sans le voir » répondit Mr Potter en faisant un sourire du coin des lèvres à son fils. La complicité entre eux était revenue au galop…

C'était le lendemain de son retour à Godric's Hollow et Harry se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre, étalait de tout son long sur le lit deux personnes aux draps en soie verte. C'était la couleur préférée de sa mère, le vert… Harry, vêtu seulement de son boxer blanc, se leva et s'observa dans le miroir de son ancienne chambre qui était restait intacte. Il regarda le tatouage qu'il avait été obligé de faire sur son avant-bras, il se trouva répugnant. Il était tatoué comme du bétail, une bête qu'on aurait soumise à sa propre volonté, seulement Harry s'était promis que quand il en aura finit avec Voldemort, il effacerait ce tatouage avec un sort qu'il avait déjà confectionné. Il savait qu'il pouvait le vaincre, il connaissait la prophétie, Voldemort aussi d'ailleurs. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en tuant les Londubat qu'il croyait être la cible de la prophétie. Neville Londubat n'a pas était marqué comme l'égal de Voldemort comme le dit la prophétie. Voldemort s'était cru sauver quand il avait pu tuer ce bambin qui n'avait seulement qu'un an. Mais il ne l'était pas. Harry savait dès qu'il avait intégré le clan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il était l'enfant de la prophétie car il avait bien senti que Voldemort le craignait et le respectait bien plus que les autres mangemorts car il savait qu'il était le deuxième enfant de la prophétie et il avait vu ses compétences, il a eut un doute qui a fait qu'il le prend comme son égal inconsciemment, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais osé lui lancer de sortilège impardonnable sur lui. Harry savait donc qu'il avait une chance de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en éprouver beaucoup de fierté. C'était les parents d'Harry qui lui avait transmis la prophétie pensant toujours qu'il n'était qu'un potentiel garçon qui aurait pu accomplir un tel acte que de tuer Voldemort. Il ferait tout pour le tuer, il ferait tout pour devenir le plus grand sorcier que la terre ait donné.

Harry avait l'intention d'aller à Poudlard le matin même pour s'entretenir avec Dumbledore. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il soit embauché, c'était primordial. Il descendit de bonne humeur jusqu'à la cuisine où il retrouva sa mère qui faisait la cuisine, elle dansait sous le rythme de la musique qu'elle avait mise, c'était une musique de son époque et le rythme était lent et démodé, elle chantait le refrain déchaîné, elle était rayonnante. Harry toussota pour signaler sa présence. Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant se retourner à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Oh mon chéri, tu es réveillé ! Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle en rejetant sa chevelure rousse derrière ses épaules.

« Oui très bien… » répondit Harry en enlaçant sa mère qui était bien plus petite que lui.

« Que c'est bon de te ravoir à la maison ! » déclara sa mère en humant le parfum de son fils.

Harry ricana et alla s'asseoir.

« Tiens, je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner, j'espère que tu aimes toujours ça ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une assiette de bacon, d'œufs et de toasts.

« Bien-sûr, merci maman… » dit Harry d'une voix douce.

« Au fait, tu vas y aller quand voir Dumbledore ? » sollicita sa mère.

« J'avais pensé y aller ce matin, pourquoi ? » questionna Harry en commençant de manger son petit-déjeuner.

« Oh, pour rien, c'était pour savoir si je devais te laver quelques vêtements. » déclara Lily Potter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le faire. » affirma Harry d'un ton posé.

« Je peux le faire, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. » certifia Lily.

« Dans ce cas… » répondit Harry en souriant légèrement.

Harry était fin prêt, il était 10h30 et il s'apprêtait à y aller quand sa mère entra dans la pièce précipitamment et le serra dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance, Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant et prit de la poudre de cheminette vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il arriva dans une pièce circulaire ou des portraits, certainement des anciens directeurs, étaient accrochés. Il s'avança dans la pièce et observa le bureau placé en plein milieu de la pièce où un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blanc et la longue barbe blanche, travaillait. Il leva la tête et en apercevant l'homme, se leva et alla lui serrer la main. Harry essaya d'afficher un sourire aimable avant de parler :

« Bonjour, je viens pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je m'appelle Harry Potter. »

« Je m'en doutais… » répondit Dumbledore d'un air énigmatique.

Harry se demanda s'il se doutait qu'il venait pour le poste ou qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter, une question à laquelle il n'aura jamais de réponse.

« Je vous en pris asseyez-vous » repris Dumbledore d'un ton froid.

« Oui…Ecoutez, je ne vais pas faire comme si je ne suis pas au courant de la querelle qui s'est passée avec mes parents, j'espère seulement que vous ne me jugez pas car cette affaire et entre mes parents et vous. Elle ne me concerne aucunement. » déclara Harry sans autre forme de cérémonie.

« Très bien… dans ce cas pourrions-nous parler un peu moins de cette affaire et parler de votre cas, je veux dire de vos compétences, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Comme vous voudrez, j'ai fait mes études à Dumstrang et je suis diplômé pour être auror, cependant ce n'est pas un métier qui me convient et je me suis dit que je serais plus efficace ici, j'espère seulement que ça suffira pour le devenir, je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine » dit Harry sur le ton de la confidence.

« Cela suffirait largement pour être professeur de cette matière, seulement j'espère que vous avez un peu d'expérience dans votre qualification, les choses sont mieux racontées quand elles sont expérimentées. » soutint Dumbledore.

« J'ai fais quelques petits stages en tant qu'auror donc je connais le métier » affirma Harry.

« Dans ce cas je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherais de vous embauché, mais je ne vous cache pas que les candidats sont rares de nos jours. »confia Dumbledore sans perdre pour autant son masque de froideur qu'il avait eut depuis le début de l'entrevue.

« Je vous enverrais une lettre vous indiquant tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, mais n'hésitez pas à me contacter si nécessaire. » reprit Dumbledore.

« Je n'hésiterais pas » certifia Harry en hochant la tête vigoureusement.

Il se leva et serra une nouvelle fois la main de Dumbledore et repartit par la cheminée. Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes après son départ fixant toujours la cheminée par laquelle Harry, le deuxième enfant de la prophétie, était partit.

Harry atterrit une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre, il soupira longuement comme pour enlever le stress qui l'avait saisi quand il était arrivé dans le bureau du vieux directeur de Poudlard. Il avait bien senti que Dumbledore n'avait pas la moindre confiance en lui, il le savait très méfiant de nature, cette fois-ci ne fit pas l'exception. Harry fut étonné de la rapidité que l'entrevue avait duré, seulement un quart d'heure et il était déjà embauché. Il avait cru qu'il aurait dû énormément argumenter mais ce n'avait pas été le cas. Il haussa les épaules et alla informer sa mère de sa réussite.

« C'est merveilleux mon chéri ! Tu viendras souvent nous voir, tu dois avoir des week-ends de libre des fois non ? » demanda sa mère après qu'il lui ait informé.

« Oui, je pense. » affirma Harry.

« Ah ! Au fait j'ai invité Sirius et Remus à venir manger ce soir ils sont énormément pressés de te voir. » l'informa-t-elle.

« Très bien moi aussi j'ai très envie de les voir… »

Harry après avoir dit à sa mère qu'il voulait se promener un peu, sortit du manoir et sans attendre plus, transplana au domaine de Voldemort. Cette fois il atterrit dans la grande bibliothèque du domaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres, où quelques mangemorts étaient en train soit d'étudier, soit de se divertir après l'autorisation du Lord, ou soit de chercher un indice pour une mission que le Lord leur aurait confié. Si Harry était là, c'était que Voldemort devait y être aussi, il traversa les grands rayons remplis de livres en tout genre, elle était encore plus grande que celle de Dumstrang. Voldemort devait être dans une salle du fond, à l'abri des regards de tous. Harry s'avança et toqua sur la lourde porte. Voldemort cria d'entrer de sa voix glaciale. Harry ouvrit donc la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur où quelques fauteuils avaient étés installés dans un coin de la pièce, le Seigneur y était assis. Harry s'avança et attendit que le Lord daigne enfin levait les yeux sur lui pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Je viens vous donner des nouvelles. » dit Harry d'une voix respectueuse, mais lui ne s'inclinait pas comme la plupart des mangemorts.

« Je t'écoute. » murmura Voldemort.

« J'ai été embauché par Dumbledore pour être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je voulais juste vous prévenir… »

« Tu as bien fais, je veux tout savoir, même les choses les plus insignifiantes. » exigea Voldemort.

« Je vous dirais tout. » promis Harry puis n'ayant rien à ajouter, repartit de là où il était venu.

Le soir-même, Harry alla ouvrir la porte après que la sonnerie ait retentit. Derrière elle se trouvait Sirius et Remus qui lui sautèrent dessus en brandissant une bouteille de champagne.

« Je me suis dit qu'on fêterait le retour de mon filleul. » Déclara Sirius en l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

« Alors Harry, heureux d'être de retour ? » demanda Lupin en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » répondit Harry d'une voix chaleureuse en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Allez, entrez » poursuivit-t-il en les laissant passer.

Harry était réellement heureux de revoir ceux qu'il considérait comme ses oncles. Il appela ses parents du bas de l'escalier et attendit qu'ils descendent pour enfin prendre un apéritif. Sirius et Remus lui posèrent des questions tous plus invraisemblable les unes que les autres du genre : « Est-ce que les Russes font l'amour la nuit ou le jour ? » et où Harry répondait : « Un peu des deux »…Le dîner se passa bien entre les rigolades, les moqueries, et les sujets anodins. Ils étaient partit tard ce soir là, c'est à dire à 3 h00 du matin. Harry avait tout oublier, la mission de Voldemort, les mensonges qu'il avait dit à ses parents et même la prophétie, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait passer une très bonnes soirées en compagnies des ex-maraudeur…

Les semaines étaient de plus en plus longues et Harry recommençait à sortir le soir dans les discothèque sorcière de Londres comme il le faisait quand il rentrait pendant les vacances d'été à ses 16 ans. Il sortait dans les plus bas quartiers de Londres, les plus malfamés, les bas-fond. Souvent quand il ne ramenait pas une fille c'était pour tabasser un gars qui l'aurait plus ou moins déranger. Harry n'aimait pas chercher la bagarre mais il aimait torturer, pour lui c'était très jouissif. Cette nuit là, il avait ramené une fille chez lui. De taille moyenne, elle était brune aux yeux bruns. Une bouche pulpeuse et un nez retroussé. Elle était mignonne dans son genre, mais c'était son corps qui l'embellissait le plus. Une taille fine et des os très fins. Une poitrine avantageuse et un derrière bombé comme il les aimé. Il l'a tenait par la taille quand il entra chez lui ce soir-là. Il était content qu'il soit si tard pour ne pas croiser ses parents, bien que ce soit un grand manoir il lui était déjà arrivé de les croisés dans les bras d'une de ses conquêtes, c'était un moment plutôt gênant, sa mère était plutôt du principe qu'il fallait aimer la femme pour lui faire l'amour et quand elle s'apercevait qu'Harry en ramené une nouvelle chaque soir, elle avait du mal à accepter. Harry emmena Prudence dans sa chambre faisant le moins de bruit possible. Quand il ouvrit la porte il s'empressa d'insonoriser la pièce. Quand sa conquête dont il ignorait l'âge ferma la porte, il l'a prit fermement par la taille et l'embrassa contre le mur. Il l'embrassait sauvagement et brutalement ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire à la jeune fille qui répondait ardemment à son baiser. Quand leurs langues se séparèrent et quand leurs bouches s'éloignèrent, la jeune fille entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son bel étalon. Quand elle découvrit le tatouage sur son avant-bras elle fronça des sourcils puis leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu es un mangemort ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Pour répondre Harry lui enleva son débardeur noir par la tête et lui suça le cou très doucement et sensuellement. Elle gémit sous ses baisers et continua ce qu'elle avait commencer. Elle déboutonna le jean noir qu'Harry portait et le fit glisser. Il était à présent en boxer noir. Il dégrafa brutalement son soutien à gorge et suçota ses tétons avec désir. Il déchira sa jupe blanche révélant son string rouge du même ensemble que le soutien à gorge. Il enleva délicatement son string après avoir enlever son boxer, puis prenant conscience qu'elle avait déjà mouillé, pénétra en elle lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Ses mouvements se faisaient lents mais brutaux. Le plaisir était intense pour les deux. La fille semblait se retenir beaucoup pour ne pas hurler. Elle gémissait déjà fort mais semblait se contenir, elle s'agrippa au cou d'Harry avec une telle force qu'il étouffa presque. La sueur ruisselait sur leurs peaux brûlantes. Ils avaient extrêmement chaud.

« Emmène-moi près de la fenêtre » glissa la jeune fille qui haletait, près de son oreille.

Il obéit et la porta jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Un vent doux vint les rafraîchir agréablement. Elle cria encore plus fort quittant le peu de pudeur qui lui restait. La sensation de la peau d'Harry sur la sienne lui faisait un effet incroyable, qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Harry gémissait d'une voix silencieuse et rauque. Presque comme un murmure. Il était de plus en plus brutal ce qui l'amenait de plus en plus vers la jouissance. Elle était au bord de l'extase quand un dernier coup de rein vint la faire rugir du plus fort qu'elle le put, elle cria son nom une dernière fois alors que la semence d'Harry se versait en elle. Il restèrent ainsi dans cette position pendant un petit moment pour reprendre leurs souffles. Puis Harry pris la main de Prudence et l'amena jusqu'au lit où il s'effondra tout de suite dans les bras de Morphée…

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, la fille n'était plus là et Harry en fut ravi. Il n'aimait pas devoir inventer une excuse quelconque pour qu'une fille s'en aille. Il descendit dans la cuisine où son père buvait son café, Harry fronça des sourcils, c'était une des rares fois où il était là, le plus souvent il était au travail à cette heure là.

« On est dimanche » dit James comme pour répondre à sa question.

Harry sourit, rigolant de son ignorance des jours qui passent. Il s'assit près de son père et fit apparaître quelques toasts et un bol de lait.

« Alors tu pars chez ce vieux fou, demain ? » demanda son père, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Papa, écoute, j'en ai rien à faire de ce salop de Dumbledore, je sais ce qu'il a fait et je ne l'oublierais jamais ! Ce n'est pas parce que je vais travailler chez lui que je vais forcément adhérer à ses idées ! » dit Harry clairement.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » répondit James d'une voix rauque.

« Tu ne l'as pas dit mais j'ai l'impression que tu le penses très fort. » avoua Harry en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas vrai Harry et tu le sais très bien, tu es mon fils et je sais très bien que tu ne te feras pas mener par qui que ce soit, tu es un Potter … Mais savoir que tu seras aux côtés de ce sénile répugnant, même si je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas, désolé mais j'ai du mal à l'accepter. »

Sur ce, James se leva et après une petite claque sur l'épaule de son fils, monta au premier étage rejoindre sa femme. Harry resta à sa place et ne bougea pas. Il se sentait comme sale, c'était une sensation qui est difficile à expliquer, il se sentait comme un traître, une honte de sa famille. Et tous ça pour devenir le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres…Il se sentait ridicule mais son ambition était plus forte que sa culpabilité et il fronça des sourcils en repoussant bien loin cette idée.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, il avait entendu sa chouette qui l'appelé d'en haut, ça devait être secret sinon elle serait venue lui apporter la lettre dans la cuisine. Il se précipita de monter les marches quatre à quatre et empoigna la lettre fermement sans regard pour sa chouette qui lui lançait un regard outré. Harry haussa un sourcil, c'était une lettre de Voldemort en personne ! C'était pour l'informer qu'il fallait qu'il prononce le sort qu'il lui avait écrit pour que son tatouage disparaisse et qu'il ne soit ainsi pas démasqué une fois à Poudlard. Il précisa tout de même que ce n'était pas parce que le tatouage était non-apparent qu'il n'était pas là. Harry s'empressa de le faire disparaître et vit avec plaisir son bras nu. Il soupira bruyamment et prépara sa valise pour le lendemain qu'il appréhendait. Il pensa avec regret qu'il n'aurait plus ses nuits de détente qu'il s'était offerte ici, que ce soit les bagarres comme les filles. Il ne put empêcher une petite voix dans son esprit de lui susurrer qu'il trouverait peut-être une belle étudiante à son goût. Harry sourit intérieurement, d'un sourire machiavélique.

Le moment de se lever se présenta enfin, la noirceur de la nuit était toujours au-dessus de l'immense manoir où un vent doux sifflait entre les arbres. Il était 8h00 et Harry prenait actuellement sa douche. L'eau brûlante de la douche coulait sur son corps musclé dû aux nombreux entraînement de Quidditch. Il restait durant des minutes ainsi, à sentir la pression de l'eau sur sa peau. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient incroyablement lisses et quelques mèches étaient plaquées sur son front lisse. Il se décida à sortir enfin et s'habilla en vitesse d'habits moldus pour ne pas être remarqué quand il serait à la gare. Il était habillé d'une chemise noire déboutonnée vers le haut laissant voir son torse imberbe, et d'un jean droit noir. Il était classe. Ses yeux verts émeraude et ses dents incroyablement blanches le rendait irrésistible. Il se parfuma d'un parfum d'homme viril. Harry était fier de son apparence et se permit un petit sourire. Avec son physique c'était impossible que personne ne se retourne sur son passage. Il descendit à la cuisine et après avoir mangé quelques toasts il se fit un sandwich pour ce midi et un mot d'au revoir à ses parents. Il n'y avait maintenant plus que deux heures avant que le train ne parte pour Poudlard, et Harry voulait arriver par les façons moldus à la gare, pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement, il aurait pût transplaner sur le quai 9 ¾ mais il voulait certainement revoir la ville au petit matin car il la reverrait après quelques semaines de travail. Il prit donc le bus rouge traditionnel de Londres et monta au deuxième étage au fond du bus. Prendre ce bus lui rappelait plein de souvenirs de son enfance quand il prenait ce bus pour pouvoir accéder au centre ville sans que ses parents ne sachent. Il se rappela d'une fois où il avait seulement 10 ans quand il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs sans le faire exprès pour voler une chose dont il avait très envie dans un magasin, elle s'était retrouvée dans sa poche et Harry n'avait cessé depuis ce jour de prendre par la magie tout ce qu'il voulait sans payer à travers la vitrine. Il racontait à ses parents que c'était ses amis qui lui avaient donnés. Ses amis… Des moldus, ses meilleures amis, il les aimait beaucoup, mais depuis qu'il avait dû partir à Durmstrang et il ne leur avait plus jamais parlé. Harry se rappelait de son ignorance, son innocence face au monde, il se rappelait de ce petit garçon qui était un garçon adorable qui autrefois était lui. Heureusement qu'Harry avait prévu de partir tôt car en ce jour de rentrée, il y avait beaucoup de monde sur les routes ce qui créer des bouchons où klaxons et insultes étaient au rendez-vous, ceci fit rappeler à Harry un autre plus vieux souvenir du commencement de l'apparition de ses pouvoirs. Il était dans la voiture de sa mère et un énorme bouchon s'était formé tandis qu'il pleuvait à cause de la chaleur, il venait d'avoir un an et il était pressé de rentrer à la maison pour voir son père, quand, tellement il avait l'envie d'être à la maison qu'il transplana dans le bureau de son père qui était en grande réunion avec beaucoup d'aurors. Ils furent tous surpris de le trouver là et James était plus fier que jamais que son fils avait réussi à transplaner à cet age là. Harry s'aperçut enfin qu'ils étaient devant la gare, il descendit les escalier à une vitesse grand V avant que les portes ne se referment et que le bus roule. Il entra dans la gare nommée King's Cross et chercha la voie 9 ¾ des yeux mais un chose lui sembla bizarre, il y avait une voie 9 et une voie 10 mais pas de voie 9 ¾ , il s'approcha du mur et avança sa main vers celui-ci, elle ne le toucha jamais. Harry avait donc compris, il fit attention qu'aucun moldus n'était dans les parages et traversa le mur. Il atterrit en face du train à vapeur rouge où un écriteau indiquait : « Poudlard Express ». Des élèves allaient dans tout les sens serrant leurs parents pour leur dirent au revoir. Il était 10h30 et tout le monde s'empressait dans le train sûrement pour trouver un compartiment. Harry décida de monter pour chercher le compartiment réservé aux professeurs. Comme il ne savait pas où il se trouvait il décida de le demander au premier élève qu'il verrait. Une porte de compartiment s'ouvrit et une fille aux cheveux auburn en sortit, elle avait des yeux couleur ambre en amande et une bouche pleine et pulpeuse d'un rouge très foncé, sa peau était blanche comme seule une rousse pouvait l'avoir. Elle avait une poitrine ronde, des fesses avantageuses et une taille très fine. Harry était carrément éblouie par sa beauté mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, il l'avait reluquer très rapidement ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Elle allait passer à côté de lui car apparemment elle ne l'avait pas remarquer, quand Harry la reteint par le bras.

« Excusez-moi, vous sauriez où se trouve le compartiment des professeur ? »demanda Harry poliment alors que la jeune fille semblait en manque de souffle.

« Heu…oui, je…enfin… je crois qu'il est, heu au devant à côté du heu, conducteur…mais j'en suis pas sûre. » bégaya-t-elle en le fixant d'un air troublé.

« Merci, Miss ? » demanda Harry profitant du trouble qu'il provoquait chez la jeune fille.

« Weasley, Ginny Weasley. » répondit-elle en souriant chaleureusement perdant sa timidité.

« Alors je vous reverrais sans doute au repas. » dit Harry d'une voix suave.

« Oui, c'est ça, au revoir professeur. »répondit-elle en partant vers la sortie du train.

Harry était heureux de cette découverte, cette fille était tout simplement délicieuse, il espérait qu'il y en aurait d'autres comme elle. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué et toqua fermement à la porte puis entra sans attendre la réponse. Il n'y avait que très peu de professeur dans ce grand compartiment, Harry conclut qu'ils devaient être déjà tous à Poudlard en train de préparer. Il y avait deux personnes, un homme aux cheveux noirs et extrêmement gras, Harry réprima une grimace de dégoût quand il lui serra la main et une femme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux acier, elle disait s'appelait Madame Bibine. L'homme aux cheveux gras se présenta comme étant Mr Severus Rogue, un nom qui était étrangement familier à Harry. Mais quand Harry se présenta, il grogna et s'assit sur la banquette du compartiment. Harry eut soudain un éclair, Rogue lui était familier car il avait entendu ce nom à deux endroits. Son père lui en avait parler comme étant son ennemi juré pendant sa période au collège et Harry aurait juré avoir entendu parlé de lui dans le domaine de Voldemort. Harry fit preuve d'une hypocrisie sans égal envers lui. Madame Bibine lui raconta qu'elle était professeur de Quidditch auprès des premières années et s'occupait des match de Quidditch qui se disputait entre les différentes maisons.

Le train était en route depuis déjà deux heures et Harry regardait inlassablement par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le paysage campagnard.

« Si vous vous ennuyez vous avez qu'a faire des rondes dans les couloirs. » dit Rogue d'une voix lente et rauque.

« Il n'y a pas de préfets qui sont chargés de le faire ? » demanda Harry avec dédain, offusqué d'être pris pour un idiot de service.

« Ils le sont mais croyez moi, ils sont certainement en train de parler de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pendant leurs vacances et ils n'ont certainement pas la tête à ça. » répondit Rogue.

Harry se leva donc, ne voulant pas se mettre mal avec ses collègues dès le premier jour. Il devait être bien avec tout le monde s'il voulait réussir sa mission. Il sortit sans un bruit du compartiment avant de pousser un soupir. Il se balada dans le couloir que donnait le gigantesque train qui réunissait plus de 1500 élèves. Il regardait par les vitres des portes si tout se passait bien, il marchait tranquillement oubliant de temps à autre pourquoi il était là. Il voyait de nombreux groupes bien soudé, comme il en faisait parti dans son école. Tous des mangemorts maintenant. Tout d'abord il y avait son meilleur ami, qui l'est toujours d'ailleurs, lui seul connaissait son ambition, c'était un grand blond, aux yeux couleur acier et un air sarcastique permanent, il n'y a que Draco Malefoy pour répondre à cette description. Et il y avait aussi une fille avec laquelle il s'entendait très bien, une fille d'une grande beauté glaciale mais que, malheureusement beaucoup d'hommes avaient pu goûter, elle avait des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et des yeux noirs tout aussi foncé, ils étaient en amande. Et une peau blanche pour cause de n'avoir jamais vu le soleil, c'était Pansy Parkinson. Zabini Blaise, un garçon sans pitié et rusé jusqu'au bout des ongles, il était brun et des yeux noirs, il avait une grande cicatrice sur la mâchoire qui le rendait moins séduisant qu'il aurait pu l'être. Harry n'avait pas vu Pansy et Blaise depuis l'an dernier, Voldemort leur donnait tellement de travail qu'ils ne pouvaient plus beaucoup se voir. Soudain le regard de Harry se figea, il était devant le compartiment de la fille avec qui il avait parlé tout à l'heure. Elle riait avec ses amies tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Depuis tout à l'heure il avait regardé toutes les filles qu'il avait pu voir, mais aucune n'égaler la beauté de cette jeune fille. Harry savait qu'en raison de son poste de professeur, il n'avait pas à regarder ainsi une fille qui serait bientôt son élève, mais la conscience d'Harry était bien loin déjà et cette fille était bien trop belle pour la laisser passer. Il continua sa route vers le fond du train pour surveiller les élèves perturbateurs qu'il avait entendu crier. C'était le dernier compartiment et Harry sans attendre ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il y avait apparemment deux jeunes de 17 ans qui se lancaient des sorts pour se convaincre de qui était le meilleur. Harry s'empressa de les désarmer tout les deux à une vitesse incroyable que seul lui pouvait maîtriser, si bien qu'en deux secondes les deux élèves se retrouvèrent à terre, leurs baguettes dans la main d'Harry et tous les autres élèves la tête tournés vers lui. Il y avait quelques filles qui semblaient bouche bée devant Harry et le regardaient de façon envieuse.

« Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Harry avec une colère non dissimulée, sa voix était forte et extrêmement glaciale.

« Ri…rien, ils s'entraînaient juste pour quelques sorts…c'est…c'est tout… »dit une fille aux cheveux châtains et apparemment apeurée.

« Bien-sûr, c'est tellement plaisant de se battre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry sarcastique.

« Nous recommencerons plus, on vous le promet. » dit un des garçons qui se battait, courageusement.

Harry pu voir d'après son insigne qu'il était de Gryffondor, la maison de ses parents. L'autre était de Serpentard, d'ailleurs il le regardait d'un air de défi.

« Très bien, dans ce cas retournez tous dans vos compartiments respectifs. » dit Harry d'une voix rauque alors qu'une fille semblait lui faire de l'œil.

« On peux récupérer nos baguettes ? » demanda le serpentard d'une voix traînante.

« Je crois que je vais les garder quelques temps, je vous les rendrais demain, dès que je vous verrez, ça vous apprendra à vous battre avant même d'avoir commencé l'année ! » s'exclama le nouveaux professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry était maintenant à la table des professeurs, qui était face à quatre longue table qui accueillait les élèves. Il était entouré de professeurs plus différents les uns que les autres, Dumbledore se trouvait au milieu et était vêtu d'une longue robe bleutée, qui s'assemblait bien avec sa barbe argentée. Harry avait emprunté une diligence tirée par des sombrals pour venir devant le château de Poudlard qui était bien plus impressionnant que toutes les tours qu'offrait Durmstrang. En effet Durmstrang était constitué de dix grandes tours en verres séparées par quelques mètres. On y voyait les élèves passaient avec leurs sac remplis sur le dos et leur allure frigorifiée. Harry regardait la grande salle se remplir peu à peu et admirait les élèves aux visage rieurs qui contrastait tellement avec ceux sarcastique et prétentieux des Durmstrang. Une femme assise à côté de lui avait un chignon serré, des lèvres pincées et quelques petites rides autour des yeux, elle avait de grandes mains accompagnées de grands ongles, vêtue de son chapeau pointu, elle ressemblait étrangement aux sorcières dans les contes moldus. Harry soupçonna qu'elle s'appelait Mme McGonagall, sa mère lui en avait déjà parlé comme étant sa prof préférée. Elle était elle-même assise à côté du grand directeur de Poudlard que tant de monde respectait. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas d'Harry…De son autre côté se tenait une femme à l'allure énigmatique et qui portait de grosses lunettes, sur le nez lui faisait d'énorme yeux rond comme des patates, ses lunettes faisaient loupes. Il y avait aussi un minuscule professeur qu'il avait déjà vu dans le quartier des aurores pour une affaire étranges qu'il avait dû résoudre avec son père, il s'appelait, si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, le professeur Flitwick. Il y avait de l'autre côté de Dumbledore, Rogue et Bibine et bien d'autres encore mais leurs noms étaient inconnus à Harry. La grande salle était maintenant remplie, et quelques élèves était rentrés en compagnie de Mme McGonagall qui était partie quelques instants plus tôt. Ils avaient l'allure timide, c'était sûrement les premiers années. Ils se rangèrent en une ranger parfaite devant la table des professeur où un petit tabouret était installé où, un chapeau rapiécé y trônait. Harry fronça des sourcils il ne comprenait pas ce qu'un vieux chapeau ridicule venait faire là. C'est alors qu'une fente s'ouvrit et qu'un son strident en sortit :

(Nda : chanson prise du 1er tome, j'ai la flemme d'en inventer une !)

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême _

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit _

Je veux bien me manger moi-même 

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu' moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide, _

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le choixpeau a toujours raison _

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête _

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, _

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler _

_Et leur patience et proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards _

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant _

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein _

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Puis les élèves furent appelés tour à tour et répartit dans chacune des quatre maisons, Harry avait été étonnés de savoir qu'on répartissait les élèves par un _chapeau…_ Puis quand le dernier nom fut prononcé et la dernière maison, à savoir Serpentard, criée, Dumbledore demanda le silence et se leva devant plus de milles élèves.

« Chers élèves, je sais que vous n'avez qu'une hâte, c'est de manger le délicieux repas qui vous a été préparé mais je vais vous demander d'attendre quelques secondes le temps de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Harry Potter !

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Voili voulou j'espère que ça vous a plu, et SVP, Reviewez-moi !

Dites le moi si il y a quelques chose qui vous a choqué ou déplu, ça m'intéresse !

Je sais que j'ai fais quelques fautes et veuillez m'en excuser mais je n'ai pas eus le temps de les corriger…

Les prochains chapitres seront plus intéressant, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Celui-là devait tout décrire et présenter tout les personnages donc je comprends que ça a été barbant à la fin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Je mettrais peut-être un certain temps avant de poster l'autre chapitre car pendant la semaine avec les cours je suis vraiment fatiguée et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire!

Etincelle Nocturne (ou E.N.)


	3. Ginny Weasley

**Titre :** Une étincelle dans les Ténèbres.

**Auteur :** Etincelle Nocturne.

**Genre :** Mistery/Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Harry/Ginny

**Résumé :** Univers alternatif, les parents d'Harry sont encore vivants. Harry est plus beau et plus fort que jamais. Seulement il n'est pas dans le côté de lumière que tout le monde espérait mais du côté du seigneur des ténèbres qui l'a attiré vers les ténèbres afin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à défaut de ne plus pouvoir le tuer. On interdit Harry de faire ses études à Poudlard mais à Durmstrang où il se révèle être un très bon élève. Harry sera charger d'un plan diabolique contre Dumbledore pour cela il devra être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à ses 21 ans où il rencontrera Ginny, 17 ans, plus belle que jamais. Maligne, intelligente et malheureusement pour Harry contre les forces obscures. Une véritable haine se vouera entre eux deux qu'une attirance viendra tout changer.

**RaR: **

**Linoubell : **Et toi qui espérait une suite bientôt ! Je suis extrêment désolée du retard et j'espère que tu me pardonneras ! merci à toi pour la review et bonne lecture…

**Smoke : **Désolée pour le retard ! j'espère que tu liras toujours la suite ça me ferais beaucoup plaisir. Bisous !

**Vinvin : **Contente que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée alors le chapitre était assez barbant… Sinon j'espère que tu trouveras celui-là pas trop long, ni trop ennuyant. Kiss et j'espère à la prochaine RaR !

**Sahada : **Pas de phénix mais un serpent pourquoi pas ? J'introduirais peut-être un serpent à cette histoire mais ce sera lorsqu'il sera hors de Poudlard car ils sont interdits la-bas ! Merci, pour l'idée ! bisou à toi !

**La Nouille : **Et bien en fait, Ginny a réellement un an de moins que Harry dans les livres mais j'ai bien précisé que cette histoire était univers alternatif et donc que certaine chose était changé, énormément d'ailleurs dans cette fic ! Et puis je trouve que les relations, professeur / élèves son beaucoup plus excitante que prof / prof. Donc voilà j'espère que tu comprends mieux sur ça…Quant à si Harry restera Dark, tu n'as plus qu'a lire la fic jusqu'à la fin pour le découvrir ! lol, de toute façon se ne serait pas marrant si je te raconterais tout ce qui va se passer ! bisous et merci à toi !

**Missanie : **Je suis contente que cette perspective de voir les choses de plaise ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le couple Harry / Ginny, malheureusement il n'y en a pas beaucoup … Merci à toi et bonne lecture en espérant que la suite te plaira autant.

**DABLJU : **désolé de n'avoir pas pu faire ce que tu m'avais demandé, en l'occurrence une suite très vite, lol, mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras quand même…

**lapis lazuli : **merci pour ta review ! Mais dans quel sens voudrais-tu qu'il fasse attention avec les filles ? Si tu penses qu'il n'est pas très discret dans la manière qu'il a de regarder les filles, ne t'inquiète pas il s'en rendra compte rapidement ! Sinon, dis moi si c'est vraiment ce que tu pensais que je puisse te répondre !bisous à toi !

**Bartiméus : **Je comprends que tu t'es ennuyé après avoir lu HP6 en anglais, j'étais dans le même état que toi ! bonne lecture pour la suite…

**Latitemery : **salut à toi tit mery !lol. merci à toi d'avoir reviewer car ça m'a aidé à me remotivé et à réécrire cette fic, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'avais quelque peu laissé tombé mais maintenant je vais reprendre du poil de la bête et écrire cette fic coûte que coûte ! Ta belle fin je te la promet ! (enfin, c'est une belle fin pour moi…lol) Je comprends que ce soit étrange de lire une fic où Harry est méchant quand c'est la première fois, mais tu verras que plus tu liras des fics Dark Harry, cela te semblera tout naturel. Je te conseille vivement : La Reconversion du Survivant de SamaraXX, elle est de ma sœur et je la trouve tout simplement géniale ! gros bisous à toi !

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Chapitre 2 : Ginny Weasley…

_Fin du dernier chapitre : _

« Chers élèves, je sais que vous n'avez qu'une hâte, c'est de manger le délicieux repas qui vous a été préparé mais je vais vous demander d'attendre quelques secondes le temps de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Harry Potter ! »

Quasiment tous les élèves tournèrent la tête en sa direction. Alors qu'Harry s'était levé, les expressions étaient différentes, certain paressaient impressionnés tant par sa beauté que par la force qui émanait de lui. D'autre se montrait dédaigneux envers leur nouveau professeur, sans doute jaloux par les regards insistants des filles sur celui-ci. Les applaudissements fusèrent de partout, s'ils n'étaient pas convaincants ils étaient de bon cœur.

Harry se rassit et, alors que Dumbledore claquait des mains, des plats apparurent de toutes parts. Les nourritures, plus différentes et appétissantes les unes que les autres semblait plaire à Harry qui se servit immédiatement. La femme à l'allure énigmatique à sa droite commença à lui parler d'une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse.

« Je sens une aura de puissance autour de vous, quel âge avez-vous mon garçon ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant des gestes extravagants.

« 21 ans. » répondit Harry se forçant à ne pas la renvoyer barrer, il détestait ses femmes qui prétendaient voir l'âme des gens, alors que ceux-ci ne se voient pas eux-même.

« Vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir pu acquérir une telle puissance, quels étaient vos ascendants ? »

« Ne devriez-vous pas le savoir grâce à votre troisième œil ? » demanda Harry d'une voix sarcastique.

La femme ne répondit pas, sans doute vexée dans son orgueil. Harry en fut bien content, il en avait assez qu'on lui vante sa puissance, il savait déjà qu'il était un des plus grands sorcier du monde, ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire. Il serait le plus grand quand il aurait éliminé Lord Voldemort, il le savait. Son regard se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors qui semblait un peu plus bruyante que les autres, il parcourut du regard les premières années qui venaient d'être répartis, puis son regard s'attarda sur la belle rousse qu'il avait vue dans le train, leurs regards se croisèrent, et les joues de la jeune fille rosirent quand elle constata qu'il la regardait, Harry eut un petit sourire sur l'effet qu'il provoquait en elle.

« Vous êtes bien le fils de Lily et James Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mme McGonagall faisant sortir de sa rêverie Harry.

« Tout à fait » murmura Harry.

« J'ai eus l'occasion de les avoir dans ma classe, votre mère était la plus intelligente de sa génération, votre père était juste derrière elle, ils étaient tout le temps en compétition ces deux-là. » déclara le professeur de métamorphose en un sourire en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

« Ils le sont toujours d'ailleurs. » répondit Harry qui semblait plus apprécier la compagnie de cette dame que de Mme Trelawney.

« C'est incroyable comme vous ressemblez à votre père, j'ai eut un instant de doute quand je vous ai vu mais j'ai ensuite vu vos yeux qui sont ceux de votre mère. »confessa-t-elle. « Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai hâte de voir vos compétences en la matière que vous allez enseigner. »

« Moi aussi » répondit Harry laconiquement.

Puis Dumbledore se leva ce qui fit taire tous les élèves en une seconde. Il parla d'une voix forte et claire :

« Vous savez très bien que Lord Voldemort prend de plus en plus de puissance au fur et à mesure du temps, nombre de familles en ont eut la preuve…C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de protéger au mieux cette école contre les attaques éventuelles, en cette raison, j'ai engagé deux aurors dans le but de vous protéger au mieux, c'est à eux qu'il faut s'adresser si vous avez une peur quelconque, même si ça n'a aucun rapport avec Voldemort. Car je veux que vous n'ayez aucune crainte, parce que le but des aurors, n'est-il pas d'allumer une lumière en chacun de nous ? . »Dumbledore laissa sa phrase en suspens le temps que la conséquence de ses paroles s'imprègnent dans les esprits. Il reprit : « Ainsi, je vous présente, Mr et Mme, oui car c'est bien un couple, Weasley ! »

Les portes s'ouvrirent directement et deux personnes apparurent, un homme roux à l'allure déterminée, et une femme aux cheveux hirsutes bruns, un visage rieurs, mais qui semblait vouloir se battre pour le rester. Les applaudissements semblables à ceux destinés pour Harry retentirent et accueillirent chaleureusement les nouveaux venus. Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient le même nom que la fille du train, Ginny. Sans doute un frère vu la couleur de cheveux semblable et un air de famille…

Harry était à présent dans ses appartements, sur son lit exactement, en position assise en regardant l'endroit qu'il lui avait été prêté. Sa chambre était le centre de l'appartement, diverses portes se tenait autour de lui, trois pour être exacte… Une menait à la salle de bains, une salle de bains luxuriante et brillante due au carrelage blanc étincelant. Une énorme baignoire était au centre de la pièce creusée à même le sol, il y avait tout de même une douche au cas où la personne serait pressée, elle était disposée dans un coin du mur. Des larges lavabos étaient de couleur vert pastel positionnés sur des piliers de taille moyenne. La deuxième porte menait à la bibliothèque/salon, appelée plus communément salle de loisirs. La dernière, elle, servait de cuisine au cas où Harry aurait une petite faim entre les repas.

Enfin, sa chambre était plutôt bien aménagée, un large lit qui pourrait accueillir au plus quatre personne sans trop se serrer. Les draps étaient épais et verts foncé aux reflets noirs. Un placard incrusté dans le mur avait pour couleur rouge. Le mur était de couleur blanche et les coins étaient, eux, dorés. Des tapis étaient étalés sur le sol, des tapis bleu et argenté, donnant à la pièce un air très chaleureux. Ses abat-jour était couleur jaune, Harry se doutait bien que sa chambre représentait toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Toutes ces couleurs lui paraissaient un peu brouillon mais peut-être était là le style de Poudlard… Avant d'avoir pu monter dans sa chambre, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donné son emploi du temps de la semaine. Un emploi du temps assez chargé mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que Voldemort lui confiait auparavant. Des missions plus importantes et plus risquées les unes que les autres…

Harry marchait en un pas rapide vers sa salle de classe, il avait failli se perdre plusieurs fois et après avoir demandé à un élève à l'allure irrité, il avait pu constater qu'il était passé plusieurs fois devant.

Quand il arriva, il n'y avait encore personne, il entra et décida d'attendre ses élèves, il se sentait un peu stressé, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de profession, lui c'était plutôt le combat, passer à la pratique qui le motiver. Il se doutait bien qu'il s'ennuierait derrière son bureau pendant toute une année. Il regarda quelle était la classe qu'il accueillerait en premier. Les septièmes années, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il entendit bientôt des bruits devant sa porte et après quelques secondes, décida qu'il devait être tous là. Il se posta devant eux ce qui fit taire tous les élèves concernés. Il y avait bien trente personnes dans cette classe, il leur dit d'entrer d'une voix forte. Ils s'installèrent sans trop de bruit et Harry se plaça derrière son bureau, debout, les mains appuyées contre la table.

« Bonjour tout le monde, comme le professeur Dumbledore vous la dit hier, je suis le professeur Potter » dit-il en l'écrivant sur le tableau.

« Dans mes cours, je préfère vous dire qu'il n'y aura que très peu de théorie mais plutôt de la pratique. Car je sais combien c'est ennuyant d'apprendre sans pouvoir pratiquer, sans pouvoir s'exercer. » dit le professeur sans laisser paraître son manque de confiance. Ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine. « Avant de commencer est-ce que vous avez des questions ? »

Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une main se lève, une main qui n'appartenait ni plus ni moins à cette jeune fille, Ginny Weasley, il ne l'avait pas remarqué d'ici là.

« Oui, Miss Weasley ? » demanda Harry. La fille sembla impressionnée qu'il ait pu se rappeler de son nom.

« Oui, je voulais savoir si les devoirs, seraient, eux aussi, pratique. Ou seront-ils aussi théorique ? »

« Et bien, cela dépends de la leçon, mais à mon avis les devoirs seront plus théorique de façon à se que personne ne soit pénalisé, je vous noterais quelques-fois sur vos compétences au terrain mais ce ne sera que rarement. »

La fille parut satisfaite de sa réponse et baissa la tête face au regard insistants de son professeur qu'elle trouvait tellement irrésistible.

« Bien, après avoir consulter vos cours de l'année dernière, j'ai pu constater que vous n'aviez pas appris le sortilège de rapprochement qui est pourtant dans le programme des sixièmes années, et étant donnée qu'il est très important je préfère vous l'apprendre dès maintenant. » dit-il s'appuyant nonchalamment contre son bureau, les bras croisés. « Quelqu'un aurait une petite idée de ce que c'est ? »

Un jeune homme aux lunettes rondes pendue au bout de son nez et à l'allure sérieux leva la main, le corps raide comme un manche à balai. Harry l'incita à parler.

« C'est un sortilège qui sert à rapprocher son adversaire pour le déstabiliser. »

« Très bien, 5 points pour Gryffondor. En effet ce sortilège peut vous être très utile lorsque votre adversaire ce serait éclipser à vingt mètres se croyant intouchable, dans ce cas là vous n'avez qu'a lancer ce sortilège pour l'attirer vers vous et lui lancer un autre sortilège qui peut le désarçonner. Ce n'est donc pas un sortilège capable de vaincre ou rendre inconscient votre adversaire mais un sortilège qui vous permet de pouvoir l'attaquer en étant sûr de ne pas le rater, c'est grâce à lui que vous pourrez capturer un mangemort pour ceux qui se dirige vers les domaine des aurors. Car c'est sûr que si vous savez maîtriser un sort puissant, c'est très bien, mais encore faut-il pouvoir viser. Dans ces cas là, ce sortilèges vous sera très utile. »

Les élèves semblaient impatient de pouvoir maîtriser ce sort, ils chuchotaient dans leurs coins en imaginant que grâce à ce sortilège, des tas de vengeances seraient accompli envers leurs ennemies jurés. Serpentard pour les Gryffondors. Gryffondor pour les Serpentards.

« La formule doit être prononcée d'une voix forte et claire, avec un mouvement de rotation du poignet dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Quand vous aurez une certaine puissance ainsi qu'une confiance infaillible en vous, vous pourrez alors prononcer ce sortilège comme vous le voudrez, mais seulement les sorcier les plus forts en sont capables, pour l'instant concentrez vous sur ce que je vous ait dit. » expliqua Harry. « Vous vous mettrez par deux, la formule est celle-ci : « Repprecio » . Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je ferais le tour des groupes pour vous aider. »

Il balança toutes les chaises en un mouvement de la baguette et ses élèves tentèrent de lancer ce sortilège. Harry se balada de groupes en groupes tentant d'aider chacun des élèves, ils se débrouiller plutôt bien mais leurs sortilèges n'étaient souvent pas assez puissants, au lieu que la personne vienne vers son adversaire elle ne bougeait que de quelques centimètre !

Une fille de petite taille, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rieurs, s'approcha de lui et lui demanda d'une voix faible de l'aider car malgré toutes les consignes qu'il lui avait dîtes, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle l'emmena vers son adversaire au fond de la classe, c'était la belle rousse, elle avait attachée ses cheveux négligemment de façon à ce que quelques mèches s'échappent de sa coiffure de feu.

« Très bien montrez-moi comment vous faites et je pourrez vous dire quels sont vos problèmes. » dit Harry à la fille brune.

La fille prit un air concentré et d'une voix forte et claire prononça « Repprecio » avec le mouvement de baguette approprié, seulement Harry avait trouver la faute, elle était dans la prononciation :

« OK, vous avez mal prononcé la formule, ce n'est pas « Reppressio » mais « Repprechio », laissez-moi vous montrer. » dit-il en prenant sa place en face de Ginny.

« Repprecio ! »

Ginny se sentit attirée par lui et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, ses pieds la menèrent précipitamment vers son professeur, elle atterrit bientôt dans ses bras, contre son torse qu'elle sentait musclé, elle se sentait troublée par cette gêne qui montait soudainement en elle et rougit légèrement sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, quelle idée avait-il de faire ça ! Il savait très bien qu'elle allait atterrir dans ses bras ! Il connaissait ce sortilège ! Ginny fronçait les sourcils autant par la colère qui l'envahissait envers le prof mais aussi envers elle-même, elle était en colère de ressentir du plaisir à être dans ses bras.

Il dirigea ailleurs sa baguette pour qu'elle ne soit plus emprise de ce sort et lui sourit légèrement en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer tellement ses yeux là voulait dire tellement de choses, ils avaient une lueur dans ses iris qui l'intriguait. C'était le regard d'un homme qui semblait en avoir vu long ou en tous cas qui semblait avoir fait plus de choses qu'un simple prof de DCFM. Ce regard n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais pour Ginny il avait duré une éternité.

Sa copine, Susan, compris son erreur et après quelques essais réussi ce sort, certes avec moins de force que celui du professeur mais elle l'avait réussi. Ginny s'était arrêté juste devant elle au lieu d'être atterrit dans ses bras, le professeur l'avait félicité et s'était tourné vers Ginny pour lui demander comment elle se débrouillait. Elle acquiesça et après avoir inspiré profondément elle prononça la formule d'une petite voix timide. Elle semblait gênée surtout depuis que son professeur la regardait intensément. Elle stressait, le regard insistants de son professeur semblait sonder son âme.

La formule ne marcha pas et Ginny sembla déçue et préféra baisser les yeux devant le regard rieur de son professeur. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi devenait-elle ainsi devant ce professeur ? Elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa contenance, son air assuré. Pourquoi ce professeur la troublait-elle autant ?

Harry semblait s'amuser de la gêne de la jeune fille, il adorait déstabiliser les filles par son attitude. Il était sûr de lui, de ses capacités. Il fit une moue tout à fait adorable mais son regard restait moqueur.

« Voyons, miss Weasley je ne cesse de répéter les instructions et vous n'en suivez aucune ! Montrez-moi un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! Vous vous contentez de réciter la formule sans aucune assurance et de volonté ! »

Ginny était effaré et profondément vexée, elle avait surtout était surprise par l'attitude de son professeur, pourquoi la jugeait-il ainsi au premier essai, sans lui donner de seconde chance ? Il avait changé du tout au tout en une seconde, au départ il était aimable et maintenant il devenait profondément sarcastique. Aussitôt le trouble qui s'était installé quelques instants plus tôt se transforma en une grande animosité.

« Aussi, je peux me tromper, c'était peut-être un jugement trop hâtif, je vous laisse une seconde chance de me prouver que vous n'êtes pas ce que j'ai précédemment dit et que vous êtes totalement l'opposé. »

Ginny, sentit une envie vengeresse de réussir ce sort à la perfection pour pouvoir fermer le clapet à ce présomptueux professeur. Ce présomptueux et si séduisants professeur, derrière son air arrogant. Et puis ce fut le même schéma que la fois dernière, le regard insistant qui semblait pouvoir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert la troublait réellement, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait avouée. Puis essayant de montrer un peu plus de confiance en elle, et de profonde volonté, elle récita de nouveau cette formule qui commençait à l'agacer d'autant plus qu'elle était maintenant l'attention de tous les élèves réunis dans cette salle de classe.

« Repprecio ! »

Et, encore une fois, rien ne produisit juste un simple tressaillement de la part de Susan. Ginny ferma les yeux désespérément puis les rouvrit en un millième de seconde pour ne pas paraître abattue devant ce professeur qu'elle commençait à détester, (bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait), et voulue se montrer encore pleine de volonté, mais devant le regard que lui lançait le professeur Potter, ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher.

« Définitivement, miss Weasley, cela ne peut-être que le manque de volonté et sans doute votre refus de coopérer qui provoque ceci, dans ce cas je me sens obliger de retirer des points à votre maison même si c'est le premier jour d'école, vous ne faîtes apparemment aucun effort ! 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Elle le haïssait, comment avait-il put lui enlever autant de ponts le premier jour d'écoles pour une raison non valable ! Elle n'était pas en manque de volonté, elle était simplement troublée par lui et par lui seul, elle aurait dû lui crier de ne pas la regarder comme ça, ainsi elle aurait pût, peut-être, réussir à faire avancer d'au moins un mètre Susan ! Mais pourquoi d'ailleurs était-elle si gênée devant le regard de ce professeur ? Il n'avait rien d'autres des regards des autres professeur, alors pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Ginny soupira et essaya de contrôler ses nerfs, elle se dirigeait vers la salle du prochain cours, la métamorphose.

Ginny se dirigea vers sa salle commune après avoir passé une longue journée de travail, elle semblait assez en colère, de mauvaise humeur, pourtant quand elle s'était réveillée elle semblait prête à déplacer les montagnes. Elle poussa un long soupir quand elle arriva devant la porte de la grosse dame, elle chercha quelques minutes le nouveau mot de passe et se rappela soudain qu'elle ne l'avait jamais su. De quoi avait-elle l'air maintenant devant cette porte à attendre que son amie vienne à son secours ?

Susan Bones était sa meilleure amie. Pour Ginny elle était très belle, mais les avis était très partagé, certains pensaient comme Ginny qu'elle était belle, d'autres pensaient qu'elle avait une beauté fade, quelconque. Soit on aimait soit on aimait pas. Elle était petite, certes mais cela lui donnait un air adorable et d'autant plus mignon, ses yeux étaient couleur noisettes avec quelques reflets rouges, magnifiques. Et ses cheveux étaient bruns, de grands cheveux bruns mais qu'elle attachait souvent car ils la gênaient.

Ginny avait le regard posé sur une dalle devant elle et qui semblait l'intéresser intensément. Elle n'avait pas encore mangé mais elle voulait avoir un peu de temps pour tout ranger ses affaires qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger la veille avec la fatigue qu'il l'avait emportée.

Il n'y avait donc personne qui était dans les environs mais Susan lui avait promis qu'elle viendrait après avoir parler avec des amies de Serdaigle. Ginny entendit des bruits de pas et sembla soulagée, ça devait être certainement Susan. Elle se leva mais quand elle vu la silhouette qui montait les escaliers, c'était une silhouette d'homme, une silhouette qu'elle connaissait très bien, et pour cause, c'était son frère Ronald Weasley.

Elle avança vers lui avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle avait été au courant seulement hier que son frère et sa femme allaient travailler à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de lui parler après la fin du repas. Elle courut en sa direction et lui sauta au cou. Il l'accueillit avec un rire de contentement.

« Comme je suis heureuse de te voir là ! » dit Ginny avec bonheur.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir. » répondit Ron avec un air attentionné

« Mais pourquoi ne m'a tu pas prévenue que tu allais travailler ici ? »demanda-t-elle, c'était une question qu'il l'a triturait depuis hier soir.

« Je voulais faire la surprise, et puis c'est surtout que ça s'est décidé quelques jours avant de partir. »

« Tu crois qu'il risque d'y avoir des attaques à Poudlard ? » demanda Ginny avec un air inquiet.

« A vrai dire je suis étonné qu'il n'y en ait pas eut avant, mais cette année il faut mieux être prudent, c'est pour ça que le ministère a ordonné que quelqu'un vienne surveiller Poudlard.

Au départ je ne voulait absolument pas venir, puis j'ai parler avec maman, et j'ai compris que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on perde encore quelqu'un dans la famille, il y a eut assez de malheur comme ça. » dit Ron avec tristesse.

Ginny fut émue de ce que venait de dire Ron, elle était touchée de la façon dont il prenait soin d'elle, depuis que Charlie et Bill étaient mort lors d'une attaque de Voldemort, les liens de la famille s'étaient encore plus soudés si c'était possible.

« Et Hermione a décidé de te suivre. » murmura Ginny.

« Oui, elle avait plutôt intérêt ! » s'exclama Ron essayant de remettre un peu de gaieté. « Tes cours se passent bien ? Tu as eus le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

« Oui, je l'ai eus et je peux te dire que je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, il est _bizarre…_ »

Ginny se dépêcha de trouver un autre sujet de conversation car elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder sur le sujet sur comment elle s'était faite ridiculisée et fait perdre 15 points à Gryffondor le premier jour d'école.

« Tu ne saurais pas par hasard le mot de passe ? Je ne le connais pas et j'attendais que quelqu'un arrive pour m'ouvrir mais tu es arrivé. »

« Heu…non, je ne sais pas Ginny, mais dans quel sens est-il bizarre ce Potter ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas, il est bizarre c'est tout. » dit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

« Car s'il te semble étrange, suspect, prévient moi. De nos jours on n'est pas à l'abri du danger. »

« Tu penses qu'il peut être un traître ? Tu penses que Dumbledore lui aurait laissé le poste s'il était dangereux ? » demanda Ginny maintenant inquiète.

« Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, même Dumbledore, Ginny. Je ne dis pas qu'il est dangereux je ne le connais pas, mais en ces temps de guerre il faut être tout le temps sur nos gardes. D'accord Ginny ? Ne fais confiance à personne même s'il a l'air le plus honnête du monde. »

Après sa discussion avec son frère, Ginny semblait perdue. Elle n'appréciait certes guère son nouveau professeur de défense, mais de là à penser qu'il puisse être un traître ! D'après elle, il n'était que sarcasme et prétention mais pas un traître. Non. Elle descendait vers le hall où devait normalement se trouvait Susan, mais il n'y avait personne, elle regarda sa montre pour découvrir qu'il était déjà 8 heures, il ne lui avait pas semblée qu'il était aussi tard, elle ne pensait pas avoir passé autant de temps avec son frère, à croire que son esprit était bien plus occupé qu'elle ne le pensait.

Quand elle entra elle vit que tout le monde était déjà assis à table et mangeait tranquillement, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Susan qui discutait avec animation avec Cormac Mclaggen, le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« Susan qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je croyais que tu allais me rejoindre au dortoir ? » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« De qu… houps ! J'ai complètement oubliée, je parlais avec Cormac et… oh ! je suis désolée ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et prit place près d'elle, elle mangea rapidement tout en discutant de cette première journée de cours qui s'était révélée intéressantes avec Cormac et Susan.

-DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG !

Un énorme bruit, une plainte étouffée et la fin de cet insupportable bruit strident. Ginny se tenait la main avec laquelle elle avait frappée ce réveil plus qu'énervant, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie la convainc de ne plus jamais cassé un réveil de la sorte. Il était en effet en morceau, Ginny envoya un sourire désolé à son amie qui regardait le réveil avec désappointement, c'était son réveil. Finalement Ginny se décida à parler :

« Je t'en rachèterais un ! » s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

« Tu ne retrouva jamais le même ! » dit Susan avec lucidité.

« Je t'en trouverais un mieux avec plus de fonctions et qui fait un agréable son comme un chant d'oiseau ! » dit-elle essayant de convaincre son amie devant son air dépité. Tout d'un coup, le visage de « Suzy » s'éclaira et elle lui sourit apparemment satisfaite…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a tout de suite ? » demanda Suzy en se frottant l'œil d'un air endormi.

Ginny alla chercher son emploi du temps et fut déçue de voir qu'elles avaient encore Défense contre les forces du mal avec ce Potter.

« Oh, non ! On a encore ce prof ! » s'exclama Ginny, abattue. « Si je ne réussis pas ce sort il va encore enlever plein de points à Gryffondor ! »

« Bon, viens, entraîne-toi sur moi ! On a un peu de temps avant la reprise des cours ! »

« Oui, tu as raison ! » s'exclama Ginny avec enthousiasme.

Elle alla chercher sa baguette qu'elle avait posé la veille sur sa table de nuit puis la dirigea vers son amie, elle ferma les yeux cherchant à se remémorer les instructions de son professeur _« La formule doit être prononcée d'une voix forte et claire, avec un mouvement de rotation du poignet dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. »_. Sa voix était bien imprégné dans le cerveau de Ginny.

« Repprecio ! » dit-elle d'une voix posé. Aussitôt Suzy fut attiré vers elle avec une force incroyable, elle atterrit à un centimètre seulement d'elle.

Ginny fut heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi ce sortilège avec une facilité déconcertante ! Pourquoi, n'avait-elle donc pas réussi la veille ?

« Tu as presque mieux réussi que moi ! » s'enchanta Susan.

Ginny sourit de délectation, elle allait enfin rabattre le caquet de ce professeur, peut-être même lui donnerait-il des points pour sa merveilleuse performance ?

Après avoir déjeunées, elles se dirigèrent vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal pour y avoir cours. Quand la classe fut au complet, le professeur Potter fit son apparition plus irrésistible que jamais, il était vêtu d'un jean foncé qui avantageait son derrière appréciateur, et d'une chemise noire, il ne semblait avoir que des chemises noires de toute façon.

« Vous pouvez entrer. » déclara-t-il d'une voix à peine audible mais qui pourtant fut comprise.

Evidemment, le cours porta une nouvelle fois sur le sort de rapprochement et Ginny en fut contente. Elle trépignait d'impatience pour le moment où son professeur allait lui demander d'exécuter ce sortilège, car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il lui demanderait. Et elle avait raison, quelques minutes après avoir pensé ça il s'avança vers elle, un sourire carnassier sur son beau visage.

« J'espère que vous vous êtes entraînez Mlle Weasley, je n'ai pas envie d'être forcé à encore enlever des points pour votre maison. » dit-il d'un air détaché.

« Personne ne vous force… » dit-elle entre ses dents, ignorant pour une fois le malaise qu'elle avait lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés.

Il élargit son sourire tout en le fixant intensément. Elle fut agacé mais n'en laissa rien paraître, car elle leva sa baguette vers Susan qui était déjà positionné à quelques mètres d'elle, le regard de son professeur toujours posé sur elle, provoquant en elle un manque énorme d'assurance, de confiance. Elle aurait voulut lui crier d'arrêter de la regarder mais si alors elle le ferait, comment pourrait-elle se justifier ?

Quoique la façon qu'il avait de la regarder était trop intense, ce regard était bien trop lourd pour un regard professeur / élève. Il semblait presque lire en elle, avec son sourire en coin qui semblait tout savoir d'elle, de ses faiblesses. Ginny en fut extrêmement gênée, elle se demandait ce que cet homme pensait d'elle, pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ? La regardait-il comme une bête de foire ou comme autre chose ? En tous cas ce regard était bien trop ambiguë et Ginny pour cette raison ne réussit, bien évidemment, pas le sortilège qu'elle avait pourtant réussi quelques heures plus tôt. Mais ce ne fut pas une surprise, elle s'y attendait, comment réussir à se concentrer alors qu'un homme aussi séduisants, son professeur en plus de ça, était à côté d'elle et la fixé ? Rien qu'un professeur quelconque sans aucune beauté qui l'aurait regarder ainsi l'aurait tout de suite déstabilisé, alors imaginez s'il était le plus bel homme qu'elle n'eut jamais vu de toute son existence ?

« Mlle Weasley, j'aimerais avoir une petite conversation avec vous à la fin du cours. » dit-il sans aucune émotion n'apparaissant sur son visage.

« Très bien monsieur. » dit-elle, poliment bien qu'elle bouillait en son for intérieur.

Il partit vers son bureau de façon énergique en contournant les groupes d'élèves acharnés.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi, tu avais pourtant réussi tout à l'heure avec moi ? » demanda Susan.

« Je ne sais pas, il me déstabilise… » dit Ginny, confuse, les sourcils froncés.

« Je comprends, si c'était moi qu'il avait regarder comme ça, je n'aurais plus su où me mettre, je t'assure ! » affirma-t-elle.

« Ce prof est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Ginny.

« Non, tout ce que j'ai trouvé d'étrange chez ce prof, c'est sa beauté. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau ! Dommage, qu'il soit prof, sinon, je crois que j'aurais tout fait pour sortir avec lui ! » dit-elle d'un ton sérieux en affirmant de la tête vigoureusement.

« Mais, il est beaucoup plus vieux que nous ! » s'exclama Ginny en donnant une claque sur l'avant-bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Et alors ? » répondit celle-ci en souriant gaiement.

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle réfléchissait aux paroles de son amie. Une chose était sûre, il n'y avait pas que sa beauté qui était étrange chez ce prof, mais la façon dont il se comportait. Il avait une attitude digne d'un serpentard et pourtant s'il avait été à Poudlard, Ron l'aurait certainement remarqué…Non, ses gestes, sa posture, même sa prestance était bien trop digne d'un grand sorcier pour se retrouver professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Vos impressions ?

Je suis encore désolée du retard que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais je vous promet que je ne mettrais plus autant de temps avant de poster un chapitre…

Reviewez-moi, s'il vous plait ! C'est ma principale motivation à écrire ! Pas de review, pas de chapitres !lool. Ce n'est pas un chantage c'est juste que j'estime que s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de review c'est que ma fic n'est pas appréciée…

Etincelle Nocturne


	4. La confiance de Dumbledore

**Titre :** Une étincelle dans les Ténèbres.

**Auteur :** Etincelle Nocturne.

**Genre :** Mistery/Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Harry/Ginny

**Résumé :** Univers alternatif, les parents d'Harry sont encore vivants. Harry est plus beau et plus fort que jamais. Seulement il n'est pas dans le côté de lumière que tout le monde espérait mais du côté du seigneur des ténèbres qui l'a attiré vers les ténèbres afin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à défaut de ne plus pouvoir le tuer. On interdit Harry de faire ses études à Poudlard mais à Durmstrang où il se révèle être un très bon élève. Harry sera charger d'un plan diabolique contre Dumbledore pour cela il devra être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à ses 21 ans où il rencontrera Ginny, 17 ans, plus belle que jamais. Maligne, intelligente et malheureusement pour Harry contre les forces obscures. Une véritable haine se vouera entre eux deux qu'une attirance viendra tout changer.

**Mot de l'auteur : **Et oui, je sais j'ai mis très longtemps avant de poster ce chapitre, encore. Mais je crois que ça fait un peu moins longtemps que la dernière fois alors je suis contente quand même ! Je dédicace ce chapitre à Anaïs qui a donné la plus longue review ! Merci à toi !

**RaR: **

**Sined : **Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. Tu trouves vraiment que c'est bien écrit ? Ca me fais très plaisir des compliment de la sorte ! Moi aussi je suis fan du couple Harry-Ginny, imagine ma réaction quand j'ai lu le tome 6 ! bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Miss tonks : **mdr ! Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Elle m'a redonné un peu de gaieté ! lol. Je ne t'en veux pas de n'avoir pas laissé de reviews aux premiers chapitres, le principale c'est que tu en ais envoyé au moins une ! C'est vrai que la mise en page est très longue, mais pour cette histoire il le fallait ! Quelques scènes que j'ai mis aux premiers chapitres sont importants pour la suite, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre… Je ne t'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture !

**Bartiméus : **Merci, merci, merci pour ta review et pour le compliment ! Et oui, je sais que je suis très très longue à poster mais il ne faut pas m'en vouloir ! C'est juste que le début est assez chiant à écrire car il faut tout mettre en place et tout, mais normalement par la suite je posterais beaucoup plus rapidement ! Alors voilà… je vais te laisser voir la suite ! a plus !

**Linoubell : **Merci pour ta gentille review ! Voici la suite ! bizoo's

**Anaïs : **hiihihihhihihihi ! Ca c'est de la review ! lol. Merci pour tous tes compliment, ils m'ont trop fait plaisir ! Apparemment tu as bien cerné ma fic, notamment la fin qui sera à peu près comme tu l'as décrits ! lol. Ta review est tellement enthousiaste qu'elle m'a rebooster pendant un petit moment ! C'est vraiment ton prénom Anaïs ? Car si c'est le cas on a le même prénom ! lol. Moi aussi j'ai adoré le passage où Harry écrase sa cigarette en tous cas j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Un chose est sûre, c'est que je vais finir cette fic coûte que coûte, cependant cela prendra un certain temps ! Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à être à ce point folle d'Harry Potter ! lol. Tu peux être sûre que quand j'entend quelqu'un dire un mot ressemblant à Harry je tourne la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair pour m'apercevoir qu'en faite ils ont dit « Happy » ! lol. Je suis flattée que tu es pris le temps de laisser une review aussi longue pour cette fic et je te remercie ! Et tu sais quoi, je dédicace ce chapitre à toi car tu as donné la plus longue reviews ! lol. Bisous à toi !

**DABLJU : **Je suis heureuse que tu me pardonnes et que tu es appréciée le précédent chapitre. Voici la suite que tu demandais, bisous à toi !

**Sahada : **Je ne préfère pas que Harry ait un serpent dans l'école, c'est possible que les professeurs puissent emmener l'animal qu'ils veulent mais comme j'ai déjà bien imaginée ma fic, je n'aime pas changer en cours de route ! Le fait que Harry puisse être animagus me déplait un peu puisque James est animagus et le fait que tous le monde puisse être animagus enlèverait un peu de charme à la fic, je trouve…En tous cas merci pour ta review !

**Nighthawk-59** : Merci pour ta review ! Et je suis très contente que tu apprécies la personnalité de mon Harry ! lol. Voilà la suite !

**Latitemery : **Je suis contente que tu aimes, ça fais toujours plaisir à une auteuse quand on lui dit que la fic plait ! Harry-Ginny, se sera encore pour plus tard, mais ça ne va pas tarder ! L' heureuse fin pour moi, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire ce que c'est sinon tu saurais la fin avant, mais en tous cas ce n'est pas « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! »lol, c'est trop une Happy-end pour moi. Je préfère te laisser le suspense, sinon tu ne prendras même pas la peine de la lire !bizoo's

**Lily : **Merci d'avoir laisser deux reviews et pleins de compliment en plus de ça ! C'est très agréable, merci ! lol. Tu aimes voir Harry méchant ? Je pense que tu ne vas pas être déçue alors au prochain chapitre !lol. Dis-donc tu es bien curieuse !lol J'ai quinze ans et toutes mes dents ! mdr…Et toi ? Voilà, finis le suspense de l'âge !lol bisous à toi !

**Héloïse Evans : **Merci à toi pour les reviews ! Ca fait toujours plaisir je m'y habituerais jamais je crois! Tu demandais la suite ? La voilà ! bisous…

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Chapitre 3 : La confiance de Dumbledore…

_Dans le chapitre précédent : _

_« _

_« Mlle Weasley, j'aimerais avoir une petite conversation avec vous à la fin du cours. » dit-il sans aucune émotion n'apparaissant sur son visage. _

_« Très bien monsieur. » dit-elle, poliment bien qu'elle bouillait en son for intérieur._

_Il partit vers son bureau de façon énergique en contournant les groupes d'élèves acharnés._

_« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi, tu avais pourtant réussi tout à l'heure avec moi ? » demanda Susan._

_« Je ne sais pas, il me déstabilise… » dit Ginny, confuse, les sourcils froncés._

_« Je comprends, si c'était moi qu'il avait regardé comme ça, je n'aurais plus su où me mettre, je t'assure ! » affirma-t-elle._

_« Ce prof est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Ginny._

_« Non, tout ce que j'ai trouvé d'étrange chez ce prof, c'est sa beauté. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau ! Dommage, qu'il soit prof, sinon, je crois que j'aurais tout fait pour sortir avec lui ! » dit-elle d'un ton sérieux en affirmant de la tête vigoureusement._

_« Mais, il est beaucoup plus vieux que nous ! » s'exclama Ginny en donnant une claque sur l'avant-bras de sa meilleure amie._

_« Et alors ? » répondit celle-ci en souriant gaiement._

_Ginny ne répondit pas, elle réfléchissait aux paroles de son amie. Une chose était sûre, il n'y avait pas que sa beauté qui était étrange chez ce prof, mais la façon dont il se comportait. Il avait une attitude digne d'un serpentard et pourtant s'il avait été à Poudlard, Ron l'aurait certainement remarqué…Non, ses gestes, sa posture, même sa prestance était bien trop digne d'un grand sorcier pour se retrouver professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… »_

Ginny resta le reste de ce cours dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer si bien que son amie et elle avait finit par abandonner et s'étaient assise dans un coin de la salle, attendant la fin du cours. Ginny en profita pour observer plus en détail son professeur qui donnait quelques précisions à certains élèves qui n'y arrivaient pas non plus.

Il abordait à ce moment même un sourire désinvolte, une mèche de ses cheveux ébène tombait au commencement de son œil. Ses lèvres bougeaient sensuellement si bien que Ginny éprouva rapidement un grand désir de parcourir les mètres qui les séparaient pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait pourtant toujours cet air si indomptable posé sur lui. On avait toujours dit à Ginny ce proverbe : « Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme », et depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait toujours su déceler la bonté d'une âme dans les yeux d'une personne. Mais avec cet homme, ça ne marchait pas, il arrivait si bien à masquer ses émotions qu'elle ne pouvait savoir s'il était bon ou mauvais. Mais cet air glacial qu'il affichait n'enlevait en rien la beauté de ses yeux, ils étaient d'une couleur magnifique. D'un vert si profond, si enivrant, si _émeraude_…

La cloche retentit tout à coup ce qui fit sursauter Ginny et qui l'arrêta dans sa contemplation. Elle dû se résoudre à s'avancer vers le bureau du professeur comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle ne manqua pas de faire un signe de la main à Suzy qui, elle, lui avait envoyer un signe d'encouragement. Elle atteignit son bureau alors que Potter cherchait quelque chose dans son tiroir.

« Vous vouliez me parler professeur ? » dit elle avec politesse alors qu'il se redressait.

« Oui. J'ai pris le temps de lire votre dossier hier soir » dit-il en lui montrant d'un geste de la main le dossier qu'il venait de retirer du tiroir. « Et j'ai été très surpris de découvrir que vous aviez une très bonne moyenne en Défense contre les forces du mal l'année dernière. Vous avez eu optimal à vos BUSES et je vous en félicite. »

Ginny écouta avec attention, se demandant ou il voulait en venir.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas » reprit-il « C'est que vous n'arrivez pas à lancer un sortilège aussi simple que celui de rapprochement mais que, par contre, comme il est écrit dans votre dossier par votre ancien professeur, vous arrivez à envoyer un début de sortilège du patronus aussi complexe soit-il ! » Il s'arrêta un instant guettant la réaction de Ginny qui soutint son regard sans prononcer mot. « Ce que je voulais vous demander, Ginny, c'est est-ce que vous avez une quelconque excuse pour laquelle vous ne réussissez pas ce sortilège aussi simple ? Faites-vous ça simplement parce que vous êtes découragée ou est-ce un moyen de m'énerver ? »

« Non, non ! » s'écria aussitôt Ginny. « Ce n'est rien de cela, c'est juste que je n'y arrive pas c'est tout. Il me faut peut-être le temps de redémarrer l'année ! » se justifia Ginny n'ayant aucune envie de raconter que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

Après sa justification, Harry la regarda de manière intense. Cette fille lui plaisait bien, en plus d'avoir un corps si parfait et d'être si belle, elle avait un petit truc en elle qui la rendait différente des autres filles à ses yeux. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit, une idée qu'il trouvait bien sympathique. Il sourit de manière énigmatique sous le regard interrogateur de Ginny.

« Vous aurez donc, tous les soirs des cours de soutien avec moi après les cours. Cela se fera jusqu'à ce vous ayez redémarré ! » dit-il ironiquement en reprenant les propres termes de Ginny.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche de surprise, tous les soirs ? Cours de soutien ?

« Ne soyez pas déçue ! Vous aurez au moins l'honneur d'être ma première élève de soutien ! » dit-il en se levant, un sourire carnassier scotché aux lèvres.

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Ginny fulminait. Pour qui se prenait son professeur ? Pour quelles raisons prenait-il si soin de se foutre d'elle ? Pourquoi serait-ce un honneur de suivre son cours de soutien ? Ce croyait-il au-dessus de tout le monde ? Ginny n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle commençait à réellement haïr son professeur vu que ça l'avait tracasser toute la journée. Elle allait arriver à l'entrée de la Grande Salle quand elle vit une petite foule agroupés autour de panneau d'information. Elle s'approcha et put lire qu'il y avait une sortie au pré au lard pour fêter la rentrée…

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Harry jubilait, il avait tellement apprécié la réaction de la jeune fille qu'il commençait sérieusement à apprécier son poste qui le rendait si puissant vis à vis de ses élèves. Il adorait ce sentiment de supériorité qui empêchait tous les élèves de se révolter. Cependant, il jubila un peu moins quand il se rappela qu'il devait absolument voir Voldemort, en effet il avait senti son bras brûler atrocement en plein dans son cours de première année. Il avait donc prétextait une sortie entre ami à pré au lard pour pouvoir sortir pendant une heure qu'il avait de libre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit réellement le cas…

Il avait dû donc marcher jusqu'au pré au lard pour pouvoir transplaner librement. Arrivé au quartier général de Voldemort, Harry resserra plus fermement sa cape autour de lui. Avec le temps, il avait finit par oublier qu'il faisait si froid à Moscou. Il se hâta d'aller dans la salle de réunion où il savait trouver le lord. Il croisa au passage quelques mangemorts qui le regardèrent soit d'un œil morne, soit qui lui firent un vigoureux signe de main. Les couloirs de ce château paraissaient glacials et sombres créant une atmosphère plus que glauque. Harry remarqua que pratiquement toutes les portes de ce château étaient en chêne à part celles des cachots… Il arriva devant une immense porte à double battant, il l'ouvrit et fut nullement surpris de ce qu'il trouva derrière. Une dizaine de mangemorts que Harry reconnut comme étant de second ordre, étaient assis autour de la longue table faite de verre. Lord Voldemort, lui se trouvait au bout et n'était nullement assis. Voldemort ne s'asseyait jamais avec ses mangemorts, il considérait cela comme une forme de faiblesse, d'égalité. Il ne s'abaisserait jamais au rang de ses inférieurs, jamais. Harry fit un signe de tête à son maître et partit s'asseoir à la seule chaise de libre autour de cette table.

« Puisque tout le monde est _enfin_ là, nous pouvons commencer à parler du plan que j'ai mis en place. » dit le seigneur des ténèbres à ses mangemorts d'une voix grave. « Potter, comme vous le savez, a pour mission de gagner la confiance de Dumbledore afin de connaître ses faiblesses et pour cela il va bien falloir que des circonstances l'aident… »

Voldemort de toute sa puissance regardait ses mangemorts un à un dans les yeux ce qui gêna beaucoup d'entre eux à part Harry qui soutint son regard avec force.

« Quand sera la prochaine sortie au pré au lard ? » demanda-t-il en fixant Harry.

« Ce week-end » répondit Harry d'une voix distincte.

« On attaquera donc ce week-end au pré au lard ! Ce sera une simulation, vous lancerez toutes sortes de sortilèges et serez aussi machiavélique qu'a l'ordinaire mais vous ne devrez en aucun cas lancer des sortilèges de mort sur les élèves, Harry devra jouer le héros dans l'histoire pour que Dumbledore ne doute plus quant à ses intentions ! Il vous contrera que par quelques sorts inoffensifs qui vous fera transplaner jusqu'ici, je vous demande juste que cette intervention fasse du bruit et alarme toutes les personnes de pré au lard, qu'ils soient en panique. Tout le monde prendra alors Harry pour l'homme qui a aidé à ce qui n'ait pas de morts à l'école et Dumbledore lui accordera certainement sa confiance ! » dit Lord Voldemort avec un sourire triomphant. « Est-ce bien compris ? »

Tous les mangemorts firent un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Très bien partez tous… A part Harry, je voudrais te dire deux mots. »

Tous les mangemorts se levèrent et partirent à part Harry qui se retrouva assis à une table vide. Voldemort s'approcha de lui avec une démarche assurée.

« Harry, contrairement à ce que je leur ais dit, tu ne devras pas te contenter de les contrer mais tu devras tuer le plus de mangemorts que tu pourras… » murmura Voldemort, un sourire des plus cruels au coin des lèvres.

Harry eut une exclamation de surprise face à ce que lui demandait le lord.

« Je veux **absolument **que Dumbledore croie en toi. Il doutera forcément s'il n'y a pas de morts, s'ils ont tous pût s'échapper. Seulement je te demanderais de n'en parler à personne, est-ce clair ? Je ne voudrais pas que plus personne ne se pointe à l'attaque car ils sauront que ce sera une boucherie. » dit Voldemort avant de ricaner, les yeux brillant de cruauté malsaine.

« Très bien » dit Harry en se levant et s'apprêtant à partir.

« Harry ? » interpella le seigneur des ténèbres alors qu'Harry atteignait la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'as rien à ma signaler concernant ta mission ? Tout se passe pour le mieux ? » dit-il d'une voix posée.

« Tout se passe pour le mieux, maître, je commence à avoir la confiance de certains professeurs. »

« Continue comme ça… » dit Voldemort d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Harry affirma d'un signe de tête et franchit la porte.

Il parcourut quelques couloirs dans l'espoir de voir son meilleur ami, Draco Malefoy mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui. Harry en fut quelque peu déçu, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Draco et Harry étaient comme des frères, ils se confiaient tout. Draco était le seul à savoir les réels ambition de Harry, celle qu'était de tuer Lord Voldemort pour prendre sa place. Et jamais, celui-ci ne l'avait dévoilé. Draco faisait parti des mangemorts qui se sont engagés pour avoir une protection, il n'était pas de ceux qui vénéraient au plus au point le lord noir, il n'était pas comme sa tante : Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry soupira, aucun de ses amis d'enfances ne semblait être dans le coin. Peut-être étaient-ils en mission ?

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Quand il arriva, la sonnerie venait juste de retentir et il était temps pour lui de reprendre le travail. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant la sonnerie de fin de journée et cette dernière heure, il la passait avec les septième année de Serpentard. Quelques fois il avait la classe Gryffondor -Serpentard, et d'autre fois les deux séparés, comme ce matin… C'est donc d'un pas résigné qu'il se rendit à ce cours.

« Très bien je vais faire l'appel car il me semble qu'il y beaucoup moins d'élèves qu'il ne devrait en avoir. » dit Harry qui avait fait rentrer tous ses élèves. « Alors… Catherine Becker ? »

« Présente. »

« Evans Creeks ? »

« Présent. »

« Joe Chiffer »

« Absent, il est à l'infirmerie. » dit une fille au sourire énigmatique qui disait étrangement quelque chose à Harry.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en fixant la jeune fille cherchant désespérément de se souvenir où est-ce qu'il l'avait vu.

« Une bande de Gryffondor s'est attaqués à plusieurs d'entre nous… » répondit-elle ne perdant pas son sourire.

Harry pensa plutôt que les Serpentard s'étaient attaqués aux Gryffondors, et qu'ils avaient fini par se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient attaqués à plus fort qu'eux. Vu la loyauté des Gryffondors, il était impossible qu'ils attaques sans raison.

Après avoir établit à peu prés tous les absent d'après la jeune fille, il tomba sur la rangée des H.

« Prudence Harper ? » dit lentement Harry en ressentant un violent coup tomber dans son estomac. Il se tourna immédiatement vers la jeune fille qui lui disait quelque chose et vu avec fatalisme que sa main était levée.

Elle souriait d'un air carnassier tout à fait Serpentardesque. Harry déglutit difficilement, cette fille était dangereuse, bien trop dangereuse…

« Il n'y a plus d'autres absents de toutes façons ? » dit-il, n'ayant même plus le courage de continuer de faire l'appel, ni même de faire son cours. La présence de cette fille ici était la dernière chose qu'il avait espérée.

A elle seule, elle était capable de déjouer ses plans, sa mission… Cette fille lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de massue en pleine poitrine. Il essaya pourtant de ne rien laisser paraître mais d'après le sourire de la jeune fille, il n'y était pas arrivé.

« Bien… Aujourd'hui, puisque vous arrivez tous à faire le sortilège, on passe à la théorie. Prenez tous votre cahier et lisez le chapitre 1 et 2. »

« Monsieur, vous aviez dit que nous ferions pratiquement pas de théorie ! » s'offusqua un jeune homme à l'air insolent.

« J'ai bien dit « pratiquement » ! » dit Harry sarcastiquement.

Le garçon haussa des épaules et prit son livre pour commencer à lire. Harry s'approcha de la table de Prudence avec un air ferme sur le visage.

« Vous viendrez me voir en fin d'heure » murmura-t-il en la regardant du regard le plus dur qu'il puisse faire si bien qu'elle ne réussit pas à sourire cette fois.

Il alla se rasseoir à sa table et essaya de trouver un moyen de la convaincre de ne rien dire. Il cherchait les mots qu'il allait lui dire, qui allait la convaincre de ne rien faire contre son grès. La fin du cours sonna enfin et tous les élèves se hâtèrent de partir sauf Prudence qui rangeait ses affaires en silence.

« Tu te souviens enfin de moi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir tous les efforts que j'ai pu faire pour que tu me remarque hier… » dit-elle d'un sourire si assuré qu'il en énervait Harry.

« As-tu parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? » demanda Harry d'un ton menacent.

« _Ce qui s'est passé entre nous !_ » imita la jeune fille avec un air démoniaque. « Ose dire les mots, Harry. Ose dire que tu m'as baisé(1) et que tu es en train de baiser tous le monde dans ce château, _mangemort_ ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit ! » prévint Harry en la plaquant contre le mur de manière féroce.

La jeune fille à la chevelure brune ricana en projetant ses cheveux en arrière et lança avec sarcasme :

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon il se pourrait bien que tu ne voies plus la lumière du jour. » ragea Harry avec colère.

« Je n'ai rien à perdre, je peux mourir demain je m'en fous pas mal… Ma seule réjouissance aura été de briser l'avenir d'un _petit_ mangemort ! » dit-elle en insistant sur le « petit ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » finit par demander Harry, l'observant d'un regard plein de haine.

« Ce que je veux ? » dit-elle d'une voix lente et sensuelle. « Ce que je veux c'est ça ! »continua-t-elle en posant ses lèvres fines sur celles d'Harry.

Harry resta plus que stoïque à ce baiser. Il ne ferma même pas les yeux, comme pour montrer son absence de réaction totale face à un baiser tel que celui-là. Prudence se recula et au passage effleura une partie de l'entrejambe d'Harry de sa main droite.

« Je suis ton professeur. » déclara Harry simplement.

« C'est ce qui est encore plus excitant ! » dit-elle en s'approchant encore de lui tandis qu'Harry se reculait.

« Tu es pitoyable ! » cracha Harry.

« Tu l'es d'autant plus ! Et cesse de me parler ainsi, ça pourrait me donner des envies de vengeance ! » murmura-t-elle, une lueur de folie passant dans ses yeux bruns.

Elle se recula légèrement, un sourire réjouit en permanence sur ses lèvres…

« Tu es à ma disposition ! » dit-elle avant d'ajouter « A un des ces jours, _Harry_ ! »

Puis elle disparut par l'antre de la porte. Harry soupira de lassitude, rien ne pouvait jamais être parfait ! Il y avait toujours une difficulté ! Il lança un coup de pied dans une vielle armoire, énervé contre lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il ramène cette fille ce jour-là ? N'avait-il pas assez d'emmerdes comme ça ?

Furieux, il sortit de la salle de classe, les sourcils froncés.

« Professeur ? » dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair pour découvrir que c'était Ginny Weasley.

« Oui ? » dit-il rapidement, il était très préoccupé.

« Nous ne devions pas avoir soutien ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle admirant la beauté du visage de son séduisant professeur.

« Ah ! Oui, j'avais complètement oublié ! On remet ça à demain, si ça ne vous dérange pas ! »dit-il

« Pas de problème » s'exclama-t-elle faisant légèrement sourire Harry.

« Ne vous y habituez pas ! » dit Harry d'une voix rauque en examinant intensément Ginny de long et en large.

Elle sourit, Harry n'avait jamais vu de tel sourire, elle avait des dents blanches et alignés ainsi que des lèvres parfaites. Elle portait toujours son uniforme de Poudlard, c'est à dire jupe plissé arrivant à mi-cuisse, un haut bleu foncé en coton et col en V, avec placé sur sa poitrine, le blason de Gryffondor. Harry admira les longues jambes fines de son élève. Il les imagina alors enroulés autour de sa taille, les mains de Harry serait sur son bassin et Harry l'emmènerait au pays de l'extase, au pays des sens et du plaisir…

Harry se reprit difficilement puis après avoir regarder son élève une dernière fois se retourna pour tracer son chemin.

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

(1) Si vous avez oublié qui est Prudence je voue renvoie au chapitre 2 : la mission. Il couche avec elle, et bien-sûr elle a vu son tatouage de mangemort qu'il n'avait pas encore caché à ce moment là !

Voili, voilou ! Je n'ai écrit que huit page pour ce chapitre et je suis désolée de n'avoir pût faire plus long. Mais, pour moi, il était nécessaire que je coupe à cet endroit là !

Excusez d'avoir été longue à poster mais c'est que j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment !

Excusez-moi aussi pour les fautes que vous auriez pût voir !

Bisous à tout le monde qui a le courage de lire cette fic et je ferais même un plus gros bisous à tous ceux qui laisserons une reviews ! lol (ouais, je sais tout le monde s'en fout de mon bisou !)

Etincelle Nocturne …


	5. Une leçon bien particulière

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

**UNE ETINCELLE DANS LES TENEBRES**

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

**Titre :** Une étincelle dans les Ténèbres.

**Auteur :** Etincelle Nocturne.

**Genre :** Mistery/Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Harry/Ginny

**Résumé :** Univers alternatif, les parents d'Harry sont encore vivants. Harry est plus beau et plus fort que jamais. Seulement il n'est pas dans le côté de lumière que tout le monde espérait mais du côté du seigneur des ténèbres qui l'a attiré vers les ténèbres afin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à défaut de ne plus pouvoir le tuer. On interdit Harry de faire ses études à Poudlard mais à Durmstrang où il se révèle être un très bon élève. Harry sera charger d'un plan diabolique contre Dumbledore pour cela il devra être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à ses 21 ans où il rencontrera Ginny, 17 ans, plus belle que jamais. Maligne, intelligente et malheureusement pour Harry contre les forces obscures. Une véritable haine se vouera entre eux deux qu'une attirance viendra tout changer.

**Mot de l'auteur : **J'ai essayé de faire vite pour une fois, j'ai même écrit huit pages en une après-midi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tout à coup plus eus le courage d'écrire la suite, je suis désolée d'être aussi longue à poster mais je crois que je n'arriverais pas changer en fin de compte. Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Miss Tonks** et **Anaïs **( et oui encore une fois !)qui ont fait les plus longues review ! lol et oui, ça marche comme ça ! Bisous à tout le monde !

**RaR : Avant tout je voudrais dire à tout le monde de s'enregistrer que je puisse vous envoyer une review reply, c'est plus simple pour moi et comme on a plus le droit d'écrire une réponse ici…**

**Bartiméus : **Etoui Harry n'a vraiment pas la belle vie entre la mission que Voldemort lui a confié, Prudence qui menace de tout dénoncer et le mensonge qu'il doit faire à tout le monde. Mais Harry est presque aussi fort que Voldemort et tout aussi maléfique, il ne se laissera pas démoralisé pour ça. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, bizoo's !

**Linoubell : **Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite quand même ! En tous cas ta review m'a fait très plaisir et je t'en remercie ! xoxo !

**Miss tonks : **Merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends tout à fait ta haine envers Prudence Harper, je la hais moi-aussi ! Mais elle est fort bénéfique pour ma fic ! Lol. Ce sera effectivement la rivale numéro 1 de Ginny, tu as raison. Je sais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Harry – Ginny dans le dernier chapitre mais il n'y avait pas de circonstance pour que je puisse en mettre ! lol Je pense que celui-là te plaira beaucoup plus, car il y a beaucoup plus de Harry – Ginny ! Je n'aurais pas pu poster le chap. le lendemain car je ne l'avais pas encore écrit, mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir était aussi longue ? Bisous à toi, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

**Héloise: **J'avais expliqué à la fin du dernier chap. ce qu'avait fait Harry avec Prudence c'est dans le chapitre « la mission », pour te rappeler je te donne le passage : « Quand sa conquête dont il ignorait l'âge ferma la porte, il l'a prit fermement par la taille et l'embrassa contre le mur. Il l'embrassait sauvagement et brutalement ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire à la jeune fille qui répondait ardemment à son baiser. Quand leurs langues se séparèrent et quand leurs bouches s'éloignèrent, la jeune fille entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son bel étalon. Quand elle découvrit le tatouage sur son avant-bras elle fronça des sourcils puis leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu es un mangemort ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Pour répondre Harry lui enleva son débardeur noir par la tête et lui suça le cou très doucement et sensuellement. Elle gémit sous ses baisers et continua ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle déboutonna le jean noir qu'Harry portait et le fit glisser. » etc.… J'espère que ça te rappelles quelque chose ? Donc voilà, cette fille est en fait une serpentard à Poudlard et elle sait qu'il un mangemort et elle peut compromettre son poste de professeur car ils ont couchés ensemble ! Voilà, j'espère que ça t'éclaires un peu l'esprit ! bisous…

**Anaïs : **Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plait autant et j'espère que ça restera comme ça ! Lol. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster le chapitre plus rapidement et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas… Et oui, encore un point commun, on s'appelle toutes les deux Anaïs, ON EST LES MEILLEURES !Mdr.

Ta review m'a encore fait très plaisir et m'a donné beaucoup de joie ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'écrire une RaR plus longue mais je suis extrêmement fatiguée, il très tard, je le ferai la prochaine fois, promis. Bisous et bonne lecture…

**Lily : **salut ! Ta review m'a fait trop plaisir et merci pour le compliment ! Du Harry Ginny, il y en un petit début dans ce chapitre mais je pense qu'il y en aura plus dans le prochain…Je ne sais pas si tu risques de pleurer à la fin de ma fic, je ne sais pas ce qui te touches… J'ai d'autres fics mais sur un autre pseudo : SusyBones. Et je fais dans ce compte là, des fics Lily et James, j'en ai une dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fière car j'étais jeune quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire et je la trouve immature… Mais tu peux aller y faire un tour si tu veux ! Mais surtout si tu aimes les couples James/Lily. J'habite en France dans le Nord est. C'est bien le Canada ? bisous

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Chapitre 5 : Une leçon bien particulière… 

« Tu n'as pas peur d'y aller ? »

Ginny regarda étonnée son amie qui venait de lui poser cette question. Elle remplissait son sac en bandoulière de livre dont elle aurait peut-être besoin pour son cours particulier avec le professeur Potter.

« Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'y aller ? » demanda Ginny qui était accroupi au sol.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que ce prof est canon, et que tu vas devoir être seul avec lui ! Tu perds tous tes moyens quand il est prés de toi, alors imagine si vous êtes seuls ! » déclara Susan en suçant une sucette qu'elle trouvait manifestement bien à son goût.

« J'espère justement que ça résoudra ce problème. » murmura Ginny les sourcils haussés.

Susan s'assit à l'Indienne sur son lit puis fit un grand et long soupir. Elle fixait Ginny une lueur d'amusement flambait dans ses yeux couleur noisette, ils étaient accompagnés d'un sourire énigmatique.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ginny dont le sourire de son amie la troublait.

« Rien… » dit Suzy.

« Suzy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ginny à qui Suzy n'arrivait pas à mentir.

« J'aurais bien envie moi aussi de faire des cours bien particuliers avec lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » dit Suzy avant d'éclater de rire devant l'énorme polochon que venait de lui envoyer Ginny.

« Espèce de perverse ! » s'écria Ginny avant de taper Susan de son énorme polochon.

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Harry entendit que quelqu'un toquait à la porte de sa salle de cours. Il attendait sa petite élève en difficulté dont la beauté n'avait d'égale à ses yeux. Il espérait pouvoir oublier cette petite peste de Prudence avec la présence plus que plaisante de Ginny Weasley.

« Entrez ! » s'écria-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ginny entra, elle dirigea immédiatement son regard vers son magnifique professeur. Elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche qui se voulait assurée.

« Bonjour professeur. »

« Bonjour _Ginny_ » murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Ginny frissonna légèrement, la façon qu'avait son professeur de prononcer son prénom était tout simplement délicieuse.

« Donc, nous allons continuer les essais pour le sortilège de rapprochement. Il est bénéfique que tu le saches. » Il marqua un court arrêt puis après un léger sourire demanda : « Ca ne te déranges pas qu'on se tutoie pendant ces cours là ? Ca fait toujours un peu pompeux de se vouvoyer, de plus il n'y a personne à impressionner ! »

« Bien-sûr, professeur. » dit Ginny légèrement gênée.

« Appelles-moi Harry. » déclara Harry en faisant un geste désinvolte.

« Très bien. »

Harry se régalait, il appréciait toujours faire cet effet là et Ginny était la jeune fille idéale pour ça.

« Bien. Tu vas viser ces coussins, il faut bien que tu te concentres et dis : « Repprecio », d'accord ? »

« Oui, je vais essayer… »

Ginny leva sa baguette, le cerveau encore embrouillé par la présence d'Harry. Mais qu'avait-elle ? Allait-elle enfin se reprendre et lancer ce foutu sortilège correctement ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes d'être à ce point impressionnée par un garçon, elle était même plutôt à l'aise de ce côté là. Mais elle n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer sur le sortilège. Elle tenta quand même un essai.

« Repprecio ! » lança-t-elle.

Le sortilège ne marcha pas ce qui ne surpris nullement Ginny et Harry.

« N'oublies pas qu'il faut tourner le poignet dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, tu fais absolument le contraire ! » s'énerva Harry. « Bon, viens par-là, je vais te montrer. » continua-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Il se plaça derrière elle, son torse contre son dos. Il posa sa main gauche sur la taille de Ginny puis prit sa main droite de son autre main.

« Il faut que tu sois sûre de toi…» prononça-t-il abruptement au creux de son oreille.

La main de Harry était douce mais avait beaucoup de force, Ginny le sentait. Elle était assez troublée de la proximité de leur deux corps, ils se moulaient parfaitement bien. Elle sentait le torse finement musclé de Harry sur son dos. Elle aimait sa présence mais n'appréciait pas particulièrement le ton qu'il employait envers elle.

« N'hésites pas à prendre plusieurs secondes de concentration avant de réussir à lancer ce sortilège, après tu n'en auras plus besoin. »

Ginny appréciait énormément le souffle chaud de Harry contre son cou. Elle frissonna légèrement ce qui n'échappa à Harry, il esquissa un sourire. Il jouissait énormément de la tournure des événements. Il sentait l'odeur douce du shampoing de Ginny. Cette odeur l'enivrait presque…

« Et puis tu dis « Repprecio ! » » lança Harry d'une voix presque indifférente si différente de ce qu'il éprouvait à l'intérieur de lui, puis il fit tourner le poignet de Ginny dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Les coussins glissèrent le long du sol vers eux rapidement. Harry se détacha à contre-cœur de Ginny dont le corps parfait avait pour résultat de lui donner envie d'elle…

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas plus dur que ça ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Oui… » dit Ginny sceptique.

« Bien, essaie toute seule maintenant. » dit Harry d'une voix forte.

Ginny à qui cet événement ainsi que le ton qu'Harry employait sur elle comme s'il était toujours indifférent n'avait pas plus donné d'assurance en elle. Il semblait toujours impatient mais en même temps si tendre dans ces gestes…

« Repprecio ! » lança-t-elle sans que cela ne fasse pour autant bouger les coussins qui restaient impitoyablement à leur place.

Ginny soupira de désespoir, quand allait-elle y arriver ?

« Mais, enfin ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si dure ! »s'écria Harry en colère.

Ginny n'osa même pas le regarder en face. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de le tuer dans des moments comme ça ! Elle était désespérée, jamais elle n'arriverait en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal si en présence de son professeur elle ne pouvait lancer aucun des sortilèges !

« Vous me décevez beaucoup, je croyais que vous aurez compris que, plus vite vous aurez réussi, plus vite vous partirez ! Mais vous ne voulez manifestement rien faire, je ne peux pas vous aider dans ces cas là. » dit-il d'une voix hautaine et glaciale.

Ginny ricana intérieurement, son professeur croyait qu'elle ne voulait pas réussir ce sortilège et elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'il l'avait vouvoyé.

« Et le pire c'est que vous n'avez même pas le courage de me donner des explications… » dit Harry d'une voix calme mais des plus énervantes.

« VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS DISE QUOI ? Que c'est à cause de vous que je n'y arrive pas ? Qu'a chaque fois que vous n'êtes pas là j'y arrive ? Et que c'est parce que vous essayez de me rebaisser à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose ? Et bien voilà c'est fait ! J'en ai assez de vous et de vos remarques désobligeantes et je sais que vous prenez un malin plaisir à me ridiculiser à chaque fois que vous le pouvez ! Vous croyez que j'ai demandé ça ? Vous croyez que je fais exprès de ne pas réussir à ce fichu sort ! » hurla Ginny qui n'en pouvait plus, elle avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était en colère. « Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était réussir cette année et avoir un prof sympa… » se radoucit-elle quelque peu en s'asseyant à une chaise essuyant rapidement les larmes qui tombaient.

Ginny savait qu'elle avait était trop loin, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Après tout, c'était la première semaine qu'elle avait cours avec ce prof et elle ne le supportait déjà plus ! Elle redoutait les conséquences qu'auraient ses paroles. Harry, lui, restait silencieux, les paroles de Ginny l'avait avant tout impressionné par son impulsivité et son courage de dire les choses. Bien-sûr, ce n'était toujours pas agréable de se faire entendre dire les quatre vérités mais après tout, tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il le savait déjà et était bien conscient de cela. C'était un effet qu'il avait absolument voulu avoir. Il s'avança vers elle, puis déclara :

« Tu n'as juste pas les mêmes réaction que les autres, si je suis comme ça c'est justement pour que les élèves veuillent à tout prix me montrer de quoi ils sont capables, de me montrer qu'il valent mieux que ce que je laisse penser d'eux… » murmura-t-il doucement, essayant d'arrêter les pleurs de la jeune fille.

Ginny fut surprise par la douceur de sa voix. Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas à crier comme tous les autres profs auraient fait dans ces cas là ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il tout simplement pas comme d'habitude ? Elle redoutait que ce ton doux et ses paroles de justification ne cachent pas une grosse colère qui allait éclater sous peu.

« Je ne suis pas comme eux, alors… » dit la jeune fille, soudain gênée de pleurer devant son professeur, elle tremblait encore de la colère qu'elle avait ressentit.

« En voilà la preuve ! » dit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle et essuyant ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler laissant des traces noires.

Oui, les autres essayaient de se montrer plus fort que ce qu'on pensait d'eux et elle, elle se contentait de pleurer ! « Quelle fierté ! » pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Elle laissa les doigts de son prof essuyer ses larmes avec douceur.

« Et que va-t-il m'arriver ? » demanda Ginny timidement.

Harry ricana.

« T'arriver ? » répéta-t-il puis après un long silence déclara en souriant : « Non, Ginny je ne te donnerais aucune sanction pour avoir crier sur moi… »

Ginny sourit légèrement, elle se sentait presque fondre devant le sourire qu'Harry lui adressait. Il avait toujours ses mains sur son visage, il les déplaça légèrement pour remettre une mèche de Ginny derrière son oreille.

« Même pour vous avoir dit que vous preniez plaisir à me ridiculiser ? » demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

« … »

« Professeur ? » demanda Ginny inquiète de son silence.

« Tutoies-moi Ginny… » murmura Harry en s'approchant encore plus de son visage.

Ginny ressentit comme un coup de massue en elle. Les choses devenaient bien trop sérieuse, son cœur accélérait le rythme de dix fois et elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Les lèvres de son professeur n'étaient qu'a quelques millimètres maintenant de ses propres lèvres. Et alors qu'Harry allait presque poser ses lèvres sur celle de Ginny, qu'ils allaient être emportés par le feu de l'action…quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Harry tourna la tête violemment, il se redressa à la vitesse de la lumière ainsi que Ginny qui s'était levée en un temps record !

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et s'écria d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ronald Weasley, le frère de Ginny. Il les regarda suspicieusement et fronça des sourcils avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Ca fait une heure que les cours sont terminés. Je croyais que c'était des élèves qui s'étaient cachés là... »

« Oui, j'étais en train de faire un cours particulier à votre petite sœur, il semblerait qu'elle ait quelques petits problèmes en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! » s'exclama rapidement Harry prenant l'air le plus naturel possible à l'inverse de Ginny qui était rouge de honte.

« Ma sœur a pourtant toujours était très bonne en Défense ! » dit Ron toujours sceptique.

« Oui je sais, mais pas cette année ! On n'est pas gagnant à tous les coups comme on dit ! » dit Harry d'une voix détachée.

« Il est bientôt l'heure de manger ! » déclara Ron en regardant sa montre.

« Oui vous avez raison, vous pouvez y aller Ginny, je vous revois lundi, je ne peux pas jeudi et vendredi ! » déclara Harry, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

« Très…très bien, a lun…lundi professeur ! » balbutia Ginny en allant rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait à la porte.

Dès que la porte se referma, Harry soupira de soulagement. Il l'avait échappé belle, il n'osa même pas imaginer dans quelle situation il serait si le frère de Ginny s'était contenter d'ouvrir la porte au lieu de toquer. Harry avait mentit, il avait dit ne pas pouvoir faire des cours particuliers jeudi et vendredi, mais en fait, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas, il avait bien trop de choses dans la tête pour en rajouter. Du bon côté des choses, Harry avait réussi à ne plus avoir Prudence et ses idées maléfiques en tête…

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Ginny marchait au côté de son frère silencieusement. Elle était encore secouée par ce qui venait de se passer. De l'excitation qu'elle avait ressentit, puis de la peur monumentale que Ron les voient. En même temps elle était assez soulagée de ne pas avoir embrasser son professeur, ça lui évitait d'avoir des ennuis si on venait à le savoir. « C'est ton professeur, Ginny » essayait-elle de se convaincre mais le cœur n'y était pas car elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle aurait tellement voulu embrasser cet homme, ce professeur, Harry Potter …

« Tu as pleuré, Ginny ? » demanda soudain Ron en regardant Ginny d'un œil inquiet.

« Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »mentit Ginny, affolée.

« Tu as du noir sous les yeux…qu'est-ce qui se passait avec ce professeur, Ginny ? »demanda sérieusement Ron.

« Mais rien, je t'assure. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? J'avais juste une poussière dans l'œil et mon œil a pleuré ! C'est tout je t'assure ! Je te le dirais s'il s'était passé quelque chose de louche ! » se justifia précipitamment Ginny.

« Très bien je te crois. » dit Ron.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait car il se retenait de lui dire : « Tu as eus une poussière dans les deux yeux ? » car ils étaient tous deux pleins de noirs qui avait coulé. Ginny s'essuyait avec force les yeux pour que personne d'autres ne voie qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle souhaitait que personne ne sache ce qui s'était passé avec Harry, même pas Susan. Du moins pour l'instant…

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Enfin…La journée de pré au lard était arrivée au plus grand bonheur de Ginny et Susan qui attendait cette journée avec impatience. Ginny s'était arrangée du mieux qu'elle avait pût. La journée au pré au lard était toujours un genre de fête pour elles, c'était dans ces journées là qu'elles pouvaient s'amuser et décompresser en achetant des tas de friandises en tout genre. Et des tas de farces car comme ses frères, Fred et George, elle avait toujours eut le goût des farces mais peut-être pas autant qu'eux. Ils avaient redoublés leur passion pour les farces depuis que leur frère Charles et Bill étaient morts, c'était devenu pour eux comme une échappatoire…

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Harry attendait impatiemment que les mangemorts se déclarent. On était déjà l'après-midi et Harry était restait à ne rien faire dans une bibliothèque faisant semblant de lire alors qu'il ne cessait de penser à l'attaque qui aura lieu. Il était tellement pressé de pouvoir enfin ressentir encore une fois le pouvoir de tuer ! Pour lui, tuer était une réelle jouissance, un moment de plaisir et de pouvoir. Surtout qu'aimant que très peu les mangemorts qu'il aura à tuer, il n'aura aucune pitié. Ces mangemorts sont en plus de second ordres, une grande honte selon Harry… Il avait vu défilé des centaines de ses élèves, tous rieurs et joyeux. Il se languissait de savoir leurs réactions quand ils verront l'attaque. Ses visages de peurs, de désespoirs plaisaient à Harry. Les voir tous faible et peureux donnait en fait, comme un sentiment de pouvoirs à Harry. Ca devrait être encore plus réjouissant si ce sont des mangemorts qui lui donneront ce sentiment…

Soudain, Harry entendit des bruits de cris, des plaintes et des appels au secours. Harry se leva rapidement jetant dans un coin le livre qu'il faisant semblant de lire et se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venaient les bruits…

Des jeunes se rampant par terre ayant la jambe meurtrie pour arriver à trouver un endroit sûr, des filles pleurant dans un coin devant un camarade évanoui, des gémissements plaintifs venant de tout côté… Aucun doute, les mangemorts étaient passés par-là. Il n'y avait aucun mort à l'horizon, ils avaient bien respectés les ordres du maître… Quant aux mangemorts en question, ils n'étaient déjà plus là. Harry examina les environs, il y avait trois passages devant lui, menant Dieu sait où.

« ALLEZ TOUS VOUS CACHER DANS UN ENDROIT SUR ! ET NE BOUGEZ SURTOUT PLUS, FAITES LES MORTS ILS NE CHERCHERONT PAS A SAVOIR SI VOUS L'ETES VRAIMENT ! »lança Harry essayant de donner un sentiment de sécurité aux élèves.

Puis il partit dans la rue de gauche, plusieurs mangemorts s'y trouvaient. Ils s'amusaient à donner plusieurs sortilèges les uns sur les autres sur des élèves qui à force ne pouvaient plus bouger. Harry murmura discrètement afin que les autres mangemorts ne l'entendent pas et qu'ils ne se doutent de rien :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le mangemort qu'Harry avait visé s'écroula directement, froid comme la neige… Harry réprima un sourire, il y avait des élèves qui pouvait le voir, il ne fallait pas qu'ils pensent qu'Harry prenait plaisir à tuer.

Il continua à lancer ce sortilège impardonnable à tous les mangemorts passant sur son chemin. Il conseillait en même temps à tout le monde d'aller se réfugier dans des endroits sûr.

La marque des ténèbres avait été lancée. Harry alla vers l'endroit où elle avait été lancée et entendit des appels au secours, des cris tellement plaintifs que Harry n'en prit pas plaisir cette fois…

Il arriva à destination et vit un tas de mangemorts qui encerclait certainement un élève.

« Lâchez-moi ! » disait une voix féminine que Harry commençait à bien connaître.

« Ohhhh ! Mais c'est qu'elle se débat la petite chatte ! » s'exclama un mangemort avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique.

Harry éprouva une haine sans limites pour ces hommes qui osaient rabaisser Ginny. Une haine qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée jusqu'à maintenant. Une haine qu'il ne comprenait pas…

Il lança le sortilège impardonnable avec beaucoup de puissance et de colère. Il fut extrêmement étonné quand il vit que deux des mangemorts tombèrent à terre. Même les autres en furent étonnés, il n'y avait que Lord Voldemort pour pouvoir tuer plusieurs personnes d'un coup… Harry profita de leur absence de réaction pour pouvoir les pulvériser tous un par un.

Ginny se trouvait à terre, son pantalon déchiré vers le bas… Elle haletait de douleur et souffrait de la jambe. Harry aperçut une grosse entaille. Il s'approcha d'elle, prit de panique et prononça un sortilège qui guérit quelque peu sa jambe. Elle leva vers lui un regard emplit de reconnaissance.

« Tu n'as rien d'autres ? » demanda Harry affolé.

« Non, je ne crois pas » dit Ginny encore choquée par ce qui venait de ce passer.

« Tu peux te tenir debout ? » dit-il en lui prenant la main et en la remettant sur pied.

« Oui, mais c'est difficile, je ressens encore de la douleur pour la jambe. »

« Bon, viens ! » dit rapidement Harry en la prenant par la taille.

Il marcha à grande vitesse, Ginny boitant à ses côtés mais dont la précieuse épaule d'Harry était d'un grand secours… Ginny poussait souvent quelques cris d'étonnement quand elle voyait la misère qu'il y avait. Tous ses camarades pleurant, blessé et si apeurés ! Elle ne croyait même pas que cela puisse arriver ici…

Harry la tenait fortement, comme s'il avait peur pour elle. Il essaya de chercher un endroit pour la mettre en sûreté, un endroit où il serait sûr qu'aucun des autres mangemorts oseraient la toucher, lui faire du mal… A son avis, il ne devait tuer plus que deux mangemorts. Le problème était qu'il ne les trouvait nul part.

Ginny serrait désespérément la chemise dans le dos d'Harry alors que lui avait passé son bras autour de sa taille. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'elle s'y croyait en totale sécurité. Malgré sa douleur lancinante à la jambe, elle réussissait quand même à marcher au pas rapide d'Harry…

Tout à coup, une intonation retentit, comme le « pop » d'un transplanage. Harry et Ginny tournèrent rapidement la tête vers une impasse. Deux mangemorts étaient là, et de la même manière que précédemment, une voix de fille parvint aux oreilles d'Harry. Les deux mangemorts avançaient vers elle, cachant le visage de la jeune fille à Harry et Ginny. Il laissa Ginny sur le côté, profitant que les mangemorts ne les avaient pas vus, puis s'avança vers eux de façon à ce qu'ils ne le voient pas. Il voulait les prendre par surprise, il leva sa baguette avec détermination, prêt à jeter le sort fatal. Il parvint à avancer de manière à pouvoir voir la jeune fille, une jeune fille que Harry répugnait par-dessus tout. Prudence était adossée contre le mur, comme terrorisée face à ses mangemorts menacent. Harry hésita, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Devait-il la sauver ou devait-il la laisser dans les bras des mangemorts en espérant qu'ils se décideraient à désobéir à leur Maître et la tuer ?

Soudain, elle aperçut Harry et ne put s'empêcher de crier son prénom, comme un cri de délivrance, de soulagement de voir un peu d'aide pointer le bout de son nez.

Les mangemorts se retournèrent immédiatement pour s'affirmer qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un. Ils sourirent en reconnaissant Harry, un sourire que seul Harry pouvait comprendre. Il décida de les tuer avant que Ginny ne s'aperçoivent de ce sourire plus que suspect. Une fois fait, Prudence se précipité vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. D'un élan de gratitude qui répugnait Harry. Il la repoussa doucement et alla rejoindre Ginny qui les regardait soulagement de les savoir sain et sauf…

En voyant qu'Harry prenait Ginny par la taille pour l'aider à marcher, elle ne pus s'empêcher de remarquer l'inquiétude qu'il portait en son égard. Arrivant à leur hauteur, elle lança un regard noir à Ginny qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

Harry n'avait prononcé aucune parole depuis qu'il avait prononcé le sortilège impardonnable. Mais Ginny remarqua qu'il serrait la mâchoire, comme s'il était énervé, agacé… Elle avait remarqué l'énorme hésitation qu'avait eut Harry avant de sauver de Prudence, elle avait d'ailleurs faillit lui crier de se dépêcher de les tuer avant qu'il ne la tue mais sa voix s'était tut dans gorge quand elle avait entendu la voix de Prudence crier le prénom d'Harry. Qu'avaient-ils comme relation pour qu'une élève puisse appeler son professeur par son prénom ?

Ginny savait bien qu'Harry lui avait aussi autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom mais cela lui semblait plus intime vu qu'elle avait failli l'embrasser ensuite. Faisait-il pareil avec toutes les filles ? S'étaient-ils embrassés ?

C'est sur ses questions que Ginny s'endormit dans un lit que les sortes de pompier sorcier avaient installés pour les blessés. Harry l'y avait transporté et était partit précipitamment. Elle était tellement épuisée de toute cette agitation…

ENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXENXXEN

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et pardonnez moi à l'avance si j'ai fais quelques fautes, j'en suis désolée.

Je vous fais d'énormes bisous.

JE VOUS AIME !

Etincelle Nocturne.


End file.
